


A Dragon's Instinct

by EmpressAelin



Series: A Dragon's Instinct [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Dragon AU, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by MuffinLance, It must stay hidden in your heart, Jee is a good dad, Lieutenant Jee is tired, No Beta we die like Zhao, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, The 41st Division gets saved, There is no place for love in the palace, We don't like iroh here, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), Zuko's banishment, Zuko's crew - Freeform, Zuko's crew is very confused, azula loves zuko, dragon!zuko, hurt zuko, iroh is a bad uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAelin/pseuds/EmpressAelin
Summary: Zuko is banished. Never to return to his Nation unless he does the impossible. But when Agni, Dragon of the Sun, gives Zuko a mission, he has a new purpose in life besides pretending to still be loyal to his father. With Azula playing defense at the palace, Zuko has the whole world to search for answers and the people who Agni says will be Champions of the Elements and help him restore balance to the world. He has his own secrets to keep while he's at it. With an uncle he can't trust and a crew of misfits on his side, can Zuko do the impossible and stop the war in time to save his people?He's thirteen and the Spirit's have big plans for him. Is one teenage dragon enough to save the world?
Relationships: Agni & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jee & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: A Dragon's Instinct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740310
Comments: 1097
Kudos: 2595
Collections: A+, AtLA <25k fics to read, The Best of Avatar the Last Airbender, The Best of Zuko, The Witch's Woods, Top 10%





	1. A Burn No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is here! The title story of this series! This fic will be multi-chaptered and will cover the period of Zuko's banishment before he finds Aang. Be prepared for a lot of craziness and shenanigans with Zuko exploring the world and learning how to be a dragon. This fic will be a long one but will take a long time to be written so please stick with me through it all. Updates will mostly be random but should average to about once a week. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

He heard the murmurs around him. The sun was set. He knew that much. But how much time he had lost was a mystery in the haze of fevered pain. He didn’t think it had been a full day. That would be bad.

He tried to open his eyes but that was a bad idea as pain rippled from the left side of his face. _The burn._

He remembered everything in an instant. He sucked in a startled gasp and felt cool touches to his face. He tried to move away from the touch, but he was held in place till the cooling sensation brought his mind back into focus. The cold was good, cold meant they were fighting his fever. He had to fight his fever too. Burn it out. Finish the fight that his internal flame waged against the impurities in his body.

He took a breath. In, hold, out. And felt his body relax.

The murmurs returned and Zuko struggled to understand but he felt his mind slipping back into the healing fire inside him where he curled inside his flame.

\------

He woke briefly two more times before he woke up fully. Each time there as activity around. Not this time. It was quiet. He could feel Agni rising and felt the breath of life fully reenter his body. Firebenders and many Fire Nation non-benders rose with he sun, Agni provided rebirth, the constant cycle of renewed energy. Surviving the night to great Agni as he rose was a sign of good fortune. Like Agni had told him from when he was born, he survived the night. He would thrive now.

His eye opened.

He felt the pressure over the other side of his face and assumed it was covered in bandages. He stared up at the ceiling. It was low and not one he was familiar with. Probably a healer.

He tilted his head and jumped slightly when he saw someone beside his bed. It took a few seconds for his sight to focus but he recognized her almost immediately by the emotions he finally noticed in the air.

“La… la.” His tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth. The small jolt she gave would have made him laugh any other time.

“Zuko!” Azula stood up and placed a hand on his forehead. “You finally back with me Dumdum?”

Zuko gave a huff of laughter. “Yeah.”

He watched as she looked over his whole face. “How bad?”

He caught the brief flash of emotion in her eyes and felt the tinge it cast in the air before Azula shook the emotion off, all without a single facial muscle ticking.

"Half your face is melted." She said it plainly without emotion. And that felt good. Anyone else would have danced around it and tried to reassure him that it wasn't that bad. Azula told him the truth.

"How long have I been asleep?" That was important. He had heard Ozai's decree that he had to be gone. Even through the pain the finality of being banished had struck true.

"Just for the night. It's almost dawn but you know that. Father is having a ship crewed for your departure." Azula frowned. "I tried to influence the crew picks but I don't have the influence for that yet. Also Uncle is acting like he's going with you."

"What!" He tried to sit up but Azula pushed him down.

"Stay down idiot and stay quiet. I shouldn't be here." She hissed. "Uncle got a word in on your crew. He's pulled in some of his old officers from his siege on Ba Sing Se. His interference is what kept me out."

"He can't come with me!" Zuko was vehement. It was something he had abstractly realized but know he was fully thinking about it. He was a dragon, Uncle Iroh thought he had killed the last dragon. He didn't want to think Uncle would kill him, but he had no way of being sure.

Azula quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you'd want Uncle with you?"

He shook his head and then tried to look around but his vision was seriously limited. "Are we alone?" She scoffed but he was serious. "I'm serious Azula. No one else can hear this."

Her smirk slipped. "Yes. Healers quarters have sound proofing for any patient screams and the guards are outside the door. I dismissed the only healer left before I arrived. The gold coin will keep her from any mention I was here."

Zuko sighed, he needed to tell her because she would be a big part of any plan going forward. "What happened when I was burned?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Father... Father walked forward and when he touched your face you just, froze for what seemed like forever. You didn't move, didn't scream, nothing. Then it was like your whole body shook and then you were screaming and pulling away. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever."

Zuko sagged. So there really hadn't been any time lost. He looked up at the ceiling. "When I froze, it wasn't just shock or fear. I had, a vision I guess."

"A vision?" There was a mocking edge to her words, but the tone was cautious.

"I met Agni."

Silence. He looked at Azula and her eyes were blown wide and skeptical. "Are you sure?" There wasn't teasing or claims he imagined it. They both knew this was serious.

"As serious as I can be. He said that I have a destiny. I am supposed to leave the palace and find a way to end the war. The spirits, the Great Spirits, are restless and out of balance. Each Great Spirit is picking a, a champion of their element to restore the world in the Avatars absence."

Azula was quiet. And it wasn't a good quiet.

"End the war? Balance? Zuko you do realize what that means!" Her words were sharp and biting.

He nodded. "The war is wrong Azula. We've been told that the war was our way of spreading our greatness. Our technology, techniques, and wisdom. But the war has been corrupted if that was ever the truth to begin with. The war council was perfectly okay with sacrificing a whole division. There is no good left in the war if the leaders are willing to do things like that."

She was quiet. He searched her face for any clue but like always she was a porcelain doll, face blank with a slight frown.

"I have to do this Azula. I can't ignore what Agni asked me to do."

Her eyes sharpened. "There's something else isn’t there? Something you're not telling me." He winced but nodded.

"You aren't supposed to tell me that part."

"Not yet at least. You'd never believe me without proof and I can't in the palace."

She frowned deeper. "Alright. What do you need me to do? Father hasn't issued the terms of your return yet and I don't know what he's thinking. I was dismissed to lessons after."

Zuko stared up at the ceiling again. "I don't know. I have no plan. Whatever my return conditions are they'll be impossible."

"That's true. You said element champions. Does that mean you have to find these other champions?"

He nodded. "They won't know what I do, I don't know how to find them or if they'll find me or where in the world they could be."

She gave a considering hum. "What I'm curious about is Air. The Air Nation was destroyed. No one has seen an airbender since."

"There's Ty Lee."

Sudden sharp shock filled the air. "What!"

Zuko startled and looked at Azula whose shock was clear. "Ty Lee, she has Air Ancestry! Chi-blocking is an ancient Air Nation combat form. Her family goes back to before Sozin. It's heavily diluted but one of her great-great grandparents was likely Air Nation."

"How do you know this?!"

"Uncle! He's been teaching me about the other nations. After he met Ty Lee that one time he told me. I thought you knew!" It was obvious she didn't and Zuko had a hard time understanding he knew something Azula didn't. About her friends of all things.

Azula closed her eyes and took a breath. In-hold-out. And she was calm. "I'll deal with that later. But that still doesn't change the fact that there aren't airbenders."

Zuko groaned. "I don't know! But I have to do this! I'm getting out there and doing something! You said that I had to win and then we'd fix the mess. I lost! So now I have to fix it this way."

He heaved a giant breath and unclenched his fists. "I don’t know how Lala. But I have to."

Azula sighed. "Fine. But you have to keep me updated. Even just where you're headed so I know where to pick you up when you get sabotaged."

Zuko chuckled. They sat in silence for a while and Zuko pondered what his life was currently before something occurred to him. "How much pain medicine did they force on me?"

Azula stopped her idle finger tapping on her leg. "Why?"

"I don't feel any pain. I felt it earlier when I woke up before but now there's just pressure from the bandages."

"It's been hours. You should be feeling pain." The words were said with a tone of worry. Zuko felt it too. Not feeling pain was a bad thing.

"Unwrap the bandages." She opened her mouth to protest but stopped and nodded.

It took a bit. She studied the bandages first before she started to take them off. Zuko felt the unevenness of his hair as she pulled at the ties around his head. Some of it must have burned off.

When she started to pick at the pad of gauze over his eye, he didn't feel anything, and his concern grew until the bandages fell away fully and he blinked.

Blinked because he could see out of his left eye. It was restricted. He tried to widen it and it wouldn't but he could see out of it just fine.

"Mirror." Azula nodded wordlessly and searched a few drawers around the room before finding one. She held it out and he took it with shaking hands.

He nearly dropped it.

The left side of his face was gone. Replaced with a burn that started above where his eyebrow should have been, down most of his cheek, and then he turned his head to see his mangled ear. But it wasn't a raw wound. The skin should have still been inflamed and weeping. Burns like this took weeks, months, to heal to this point. It wasn't even a wound anymore, just a scar. A massive scar, but a scar not a wound.

He looked up at Azula. She was watching with a blank face but he felt her concern in the air.

"Wrap it back up. No one can know."

She nodded. He didn't think about avoiding the healers till he left or whatever ship physicians he would have to deal with. Right now he needed it covered to avoid the immediate issues.

It took longer to replace the bandages but once they were back on, he checked with the mirror and they looked professionally done. Not as if by the hands of a medically inexperienced eleven-year-old. Of course, Azula would get the bandage wrapping perfect her first try. He couldn't help the snort of laughter.

“What?” Azula was sat back down next to his bed.

“You being able to do bandages. You never get injured.”

She gave him a look. “You do.”

His heart squeezed. He was going to miss her. Miss her snark and attitude. Miss the way she kept him on his toes and didn’t let him slack. Leaving her behind felt wrong but he knew she couldn’t come with. She was safe in the palace, he wasn’t.

“Thanks.” The word was soft. Acknowledging the things they weren’t supposed to say. How it wasn’t right for him to need the bandages or for her to know about it and why she does. He shouldn’t have to push himself past the reasonable point in training and end up injured when he slips up when exhausted but still going. How the tiny burns on his forearms that faded in a few days were nothing at all to the massive distortion that now graced his face.

She scoffed but didn’t say anything.

She sat back down, and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He didn’t stand up but having his feet firmly planted helped him steady the inner turmoil. In the quiet they heard shuffling outside the door and watched as the healer slipped back in. When she saw them both sitting there she stopped and bowed. She didn’t wait for them to let her up but Zuko had found that to be a common trend with healers. Especially if you were their patient.

She walked over and gave him a critical look over. Her eye’s paused on the bandages and her eyes paused and narrowed slightly but she didn’t say anything. Instead she started a round of mental checks that Zuko recognized from the few times he had hit his head before.

“I don’t have a concussion. I was burned, not beaten.”

She stuttered in her motions by the healers table near his bed. She looked up. She was frowning.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I need assess your mental state my Prince.”

He frowned and glanced at Azula, but her face was blank, and she was watching the healer, likely trying to gage when she could leave without drawing attention.

“I’m fine. I need to start preparing to depart. I don’t have time to be here.”

The healer frowned deeply and Zuko bit back the wince. Being rude to healers was a bad idea but he truly didn’t have the time to waste nor could he risk her insisting on changing his bandages.

“Zuzu, don’t be rude. Healer Amaya is only here to make you feel better.” There was a purr in her voice that set him on edge even if he knew it wasn’t directed at him. She was playing her escape and giving him an out. He dredged up a response with emotion he only felt in small flickers.

“If that’s what she’s here for then why are you still here Azula?”

His voice had a bite to it that said he was annoyed at his sister and was fed up with whatever she had come to say. Azula stood up with a flounce in her step that Zuko knew made her seem innocent to the less intelligent members of court. He read every movement as a controlled precision of manipulation.

“If that’s how you feel then I’ll take my leave. Father said I had new lessons to attend this morning. I must be going or I’ll be late. Healer Amaya, I do suggest you remember our agreement from earlier.”

And with that she was gone and Zuko’s heart felt empty.

He stared at the door and let his heart hurt. He pulled his feet back up on the bed and leaned back. He glanced at Healer Amaya but she was still watching the door after Azula’s exit.

_Fool_. His mind whispered. _Once she’s out of sight it’s too late. You’ll never learn now._

Zuko closed his eye and took a deep breath. Feeling for Agni as he rose past the horizon. Feeling for his inner flame. Feeling the changes inside himself now that he _knew._ But also feeling how he was still himself despite it all. Because all around the palace people would be waking. Likely a servant or maybe even Uncle Iroh would come with a scroll detailing his banishment in the formal script of a court scribe. Because who was the Fire Lord to be bothered writing the banishment of a disgraced prince with his own hand.

Zuko settled back. He had time. Not much. But some. Never enough. Yet all the time in the world seemed to exist before him in that instant.

He breathed.

In.

Hold.

Out.


	2. On Deck for Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko receives his orders and meets his crew. First impressions are everything and Zuko makes a strong one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a list of the fanon soldiers on Zuko's ship? I know there is Jee, and then Teruko, Hanako, Kyo, and Genji are the one's I remember off the top of my head. The next chapter will be the real meet the crew chapter so I want to have that list made before I dive into that chapter.
> 
> As always @MuffinLance you are to blame for this crazy idea that took over my brain. I hope you enjoy!

Zuko stared at the scroll in his hands and had to fight the growing rage. He wanted to tear the scroll into pieces with his _claws_ and then _burn it._

But that wasn’t an option. Not only was he still in the palace, but Uncle Iroh was standing next to his bed after giving him the scroll that contained the terms of his banishment. Currently, his face was hidden behind the scroll, but he knew his body was tense with rage and want to lash out and hit something.

He took a breath. In-hold-out. And force his shoulders to relax. This wasn’t a bad thing. It could actually be a good thing. It was almost laughable the coincidences that had fallen in his lap. But the fact that he was being so clearly dismissed and cast aside infuriated him.

In-hold-out.

He lowered the scroll. Uncle was watching him closely. The curiosity and concern were carefully hidden but Zuko felt them clearly. Uncle wanted a certain reaction out of him or something, but he wasn’t going to give it to the hunter.

He could keep his emotions to himself. He couldn’t do it like Azula. Azula always lies to everyone. He could lie to Uncle till he got on his ship and got out the Fire Nation.

“When does my ship leave?”

That wasn’t what Uncle Iroh was expecting. _Good._ Uncle Iroh raised and eyebrow and took on a reproachful look like he had whenever Zuko needed to be scolded for some error in his calligraphy practice.

“This afternoon Nephew,” Zuko marked the ‘Nephew’ he was normally ‘Prince Zuko’ when he was being scolded, Uncle was treating him softly, _Use it._ “At 1300.”

It was nine now. Azula had left three hours ago and Uncle had come fifteen minutes ago. He had four hours to be packed and on his ship. That was barely enough time but he had to be _grateful_ for having anytime to prepare at all and not just waking up on a ship already departed.

He nodded in acknowledgement to Uncle. He rolled up the scroll, tucked it into his tunics sash and stood up. He had had the healer bring him clothes after Azula had left so he was fully dressed but had no armor on. Only a set of what would qualify as nice training clothes. He started to walk past Uncle towards the door when he registered the shock coming from Uncle. He internally winced. Right. Being able to walk with his depth perception thrown off so badly and he was supposed to still be weak from the fever and the burn.

The changes to his depth perception were noticeable but he was fine. He could make it to his room. It was too late to fake being weak since he was already half-way across the room so he didn’t stop and just walked over to the healers table where she had been pretending not to listen.

He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him. Her eyes were harsh and narrowed. He had kept her from changing his bandages so far but if she insisted on doing so before he left he didn’t know if he could get away with Uncle in the room.

He met her gaze and nodded at her. If he had been alone, he would have properly thanked her. But Uncle Iroh was making him nervous, the shock had turned into vicious scrutiny and he needed to get away from the Dragon of the West. She held his stare for a few seconds, her two to his one eye, she gave a sharp nod and a wave to the guards at the door. They opened the door and he strode out. Quickly enough that Uncle would have to break dignity to catch up. Uncle may play the court differently than Azula did but not even Iroh could risk a break in decorum right now.

He felt and heard the guards that had been stationed outside the door follow him. The ones inside had been with Uncle Iroh. These ones were assigned to him. He didn’t turn to look at them but could feel how they were judging him and scrutinizing his every step. But unlike Uncle Iroh, who had been looking for a specific answer, the two guards were just curious and confused.

The guards were following him much closer than they would have before. Maybe he would have thought it was for his protection, but he knew better. He was under watch. Banished and running out of time. They were to watch him and report any misdeeds or incidents with intense prejudice. If Azula and Uncle Iroh had to tread on eggshells, he was walking on a single thread over a canyon. One slip up and he wouldn’t even make it to his ship and would instead spend the rest of his life in prison.

He continued down the hallways. Staying out of the main passages but he still ran across servants and minor court members. They all paled and then bowed, their emotion on broad display for him. Morbid curiosity and fascination at the sight of him. Abject horror at the sight of his bandages.

When he reached his room, it was a relief. He opened the door and found two maids already working on packing a trunk. He had startled them, but they immediately bowed once they recognized him. He waved them up immediately and walked over tot eh trunk to inspect what they had already packed. He frowned at the sight of most of his formal wear. Did they know he was banished, or did they think he was just taking a trip? He didn’t have an in on the servant’s gossip network like Azula did through Ty Lee. If these servants hadn’t been working yesterday they likely had only heard largely distorted rumors and when told to pack his things assumed to pack like it was a normal trip.

“Thank you for your efforts but I won’t be needing all my formal dress. Two sets. One of high importance and one mid. Replace the rest with a collection of training and under armor clothes. My set of daily armor and then a set of full utilitarian armor. I’ll handle my personal affects.” They nodded and started to unpack the trunk. He hated ordering servants around like they were beneath him, but the guards had come into his room and image was everything right now. He didn’t recognize the guards or the maids, his usual personal staff was likely reassigned to unfavorable positions if they were even still working in the palace.

He moved over to his desk and items chest. He picked up a family picture. They were all serious in the image. It had been done three years ago. Five months before everything changed. He put the picture face down on the desk. Mother was gone and Father wanted him gone. He dug through a drawer until he found the sheet full of sketches of Azula. It was from the portrait painter a few months ago.

The painter had asked to sketch the members of the royal family before the actual painting so that he was familiar with their facial features. Zuko had stolen the sheet with Azula’s sketches. He knew she had his sheet. They had met with the artist on their own, without Father or Uncle Iroh and had let themselves relax slightly. As such this sheet of sketches had a range of emotions on Azula’s face. Her scoff, sneer, and a single tiny smile. Barely a twitch of her lips but the artist had made her eyes come alive.

Even if the final portrait had been as serious and plain as all the others before it, Zuko treasured the sheet of sketches. His sister had stopped smiling for the paintings since she was six and understood Father’s reprimand to Zuko to be more serious.

He placed the sheet of sketches carefully into a book Mother used to read to him and slowly started to sort through his desk. Small things he had collected and hidden away through the years. One of Mother’s combs, one of Azula’s hair pieces that had a funny story attached to it, a random ring that had his one strong, positive memory of Lu Ten tied to it, a piece of paper that had Uncle’s handwriting on it from one of their first lessons after he returned. And many more insignificant trinkets that had memories attached to them about the people he cared about. Some he set to the side, knowing that it was impractical for him to bring them with, others he had to internally debate their worth, some he couldn't dare leave behind.

Eventually he had a decent selection on his desk. He had kept tabs on the maids behind him as they went about his room and off into his closet to pack the trunk anew. He turned around and watched as they packed the last of the clothing. There was room to spare and he picked up the pile of his personal belongings. He didn’t look at the maids as he knelt before the chest and slowly packed away his memories. The breakable items were wrapped in shirts and tucked in gently. The papers hidden in books that were tucked along the sides. Piece by piece.

He stood and closed the lid. Locking it and pocketing the key from the lock. He turned and left his room. Leaving the maids to get the trunk to the _Wani_. He had time to spare yet. His first stop was the kitchen for a lunch and then getting a contingent of guards to get him to the docks. Whatever crew that was assembled he needed time to sort through any that were going to be aiming for his neck.

In-hold-out.

He could do this.

\------

The crew was assembled before him. He was dress like he would be normally around the palace. He had found one of his personal staff who had been reassigned to the kitchens and she had cut and done his hair. The left side had mostly burnt away or singed enough that it needed to be cut. Tradition would say he needed to cut his hair all away save for the Phoenix Tail. He didn’t feel like following that tradition. The top of his hair had stayed largely long enough to be pulled back and his personal maid worked magic with pins and hair gel to get his hair pulled back into a topknot, a style he shouldn't be wearing since he was now banished but the look she had shared with him had silenced any of his protests. He accepted the gesture for what it was and left the kitchen. As he left he considered that if he hadn’t woken up when he did, he likely would have woken up to a shaved head done for him.

So, he stood in front of his crew, largely unchanged from two days before save for the fact he now had bandages hiding his scar from the world. He hadn’t been introduced to the ship physician and he planned to avoid them as long as possible.

He looked over the assembled crew and felt for anything that was wrong. There was a thick cloud of annoyance, confusion, and resentment. The tinges of anger and malice that were directed at him took a while to sort out. But when he had them pinned down, he called them out.

“Pikesman, second row. Hawker, fifth row. Engineer, sixth row. Step forward.”

There is murmurs as the crew splits and the three he called out step forward. Their rage and anger are thick and sets him on edge. This is more vicious than the feeling he gets from the assassins. Normally, the assassins follow him and Azula around in a cloud of negativity while the attacker scopes out the palace and finds where their rooms are. Or he feels the resentment build in a palace staff that is going to give the assassin the information. Combine that with a no-longer-so-strange sensation of what is _his_ being threatened, he could tell when an attack was likely. This was different, this was in his face confrontation of emotions barely kept in check.

He looked at them. All male, all young, and all were glaring at him like they wanted to rip his throat out.

He felt his lips curl into a snarl in the face of the challenge. He thought about pushing down his newly acknowledged instincts but decided that now was not the time to play innocent. These three wanted him dead.

“Are you going to leave this ship peacefully or do I have to force you off?” His words were hard but cold. He wanted to shout but this was a time for intimidation. He was the superior now, after he would be clueless how to run the ship and would have to defer to the commanding officers of the _Wani,_ but at this moment he had to be like Azula. Azula would take her place and make them give her the respect she deserved. He could act like himself later, now was not the time.

The crew behind the three startled at his words and murmurs broke out but he didn’t take his eyes off the three in front of him. They had all frozen when he spoke. The anger stilling into shock before it came back in full force. They shared glances were supposed to be subtle, but he watched them like _prey._ Nothing they did would surprise him at that moment.

So, when they lunged at him, he was immediate in his response. The swords he had hidden at his back were drawn and then his blades flew. None of the three were master or even competent firebenders. When the hawker drew a knife Zuko scoffed and knocked the knife away in a single swing that nearly decapitated the hawker in the same move. He could hear the shouts around him from the remaining crew, but his focus was on the three attackers that had been planted in his crew.

His vision was thrown off and he felt off balance but even three on one they weren’t a match for him. He felt his inner flame and gave into it’s pull. Letting the flame flow over his blades in a trick he had practiced in secret for years now. The trick had been inspired by a festival performer who had set a staff on fire and then performed with it. His dao glowed with fire as he spun and attacked. He felt each time the blades made contact. Each cut searing shut as the metal started to glow. He had tested this many times, blades made by Master Piando would suffer no harm for this trick as long as he took care of the blades after.

He snuffed the flames on the blades and just let the super-heated metal fly through the air. He barely felt the difference, the blades of metal moving like extensions of his arms as he beat the attackers down into submission. Only when they lay injured and likely near death on the deck of the _Wani_ did he stop. He dropped his swords to his side and stood over them. He was out of breath and dizzy, but it felt good. He had shown he wasn’t weak. That his injury wasn’t going to stop him.

He kept his eyes on them, too many spars with Azula and Ty Lee had told him an opponent was never truly down unless they were dead. He called back to the officers of the crew. “Call the guards. Have these three tried for attempted assassination.” He heard the shuffling and hesitation behind him but soon there was six crewmembers restraining the attackers.

Zuko took a few steps back and drew the heat from his dao before sheathing them. The attackers were dragged down the ramp and he didn’t take his eyes off them until they were out of his sight. He turned and found Lieutenant Jee standing and waiting for him.

He eyed the Lieutenant. He wasn’t giving a typical response. Instead the Lieutenant just looked tired. He could respect that. The Lieutenant had obvious been in the army for long enough to be used to the craziness that followed any member of the royal family. Or had just seen enough to no longer care.

“Is their absence going to hamper our departure?”

“No, Sir. We are still on schedule for a 1300 departure.” Lieutenant Jee sounded tired but he kept the respectful tone. Zuko would hazard a guess that it would take less than two weeks before Jee lost any sense of deference to him. Which was good if Zuko was going to be honest. He wasn’t going to run this ship like a typical military ship, they didn’t have a typical mission.

Officially he was to find and capture the Avatar. Only then could he return to the Fire Nation. No one had seen the Avatar in over a hundred years since the death of Avatar Roku. He would be more upset at this if it didn’t align with his mission from Agni. Searching the world and learning more about it fell right inside the conditions of his banishment. Following leads of spiritual disturbances were clear paths to follow in a search for balance and a disappeared Avatar.

And if he did somehow find the Avatar no one had seen in a hundred years, then that was one more ally he would have in ending the war.


	3. General on Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Iroh makes it onboard the Wani and no one is very happy about it.
> 
> Least of all Prince Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins! As always a credit to @muffinlance for putting this amazing AU into my head.

Everyone knew what they saw. Everyone knew what they heard. Everyone knew that this was reality.

That didn't stop every single crew member from swearing that it was a Spirit Tale and they were all hallucinating.

They all watched as the three would be assassins were drug down the ramp unconscious. Unconscious after being soundly and completely defeated by the banished prince whose face was half covered in bandages. Who hadn't even used a recognizable form of firebending to do it. Instead setting a pair of Agni damned (or blessed as some whispered) dual swords on fire and annihilating his three fully grown opponents.

They watched as Prince Zuko spoke with Lieutenant Jee, who was the senior officer after the prince. Prince Zuko seemed to have gotten the answer he wanted as he turned back to face what was left of the unoccupied soldiers under his command.

He looked them over. Taking in their disorganized ranks as they had scrambled to either intervene in the fight or stay out of the way of the errant fireblasts.

Every soldier felt the Prince analyze them closely. Searching for anyone else who would step out of line. He apparently found those that remained satisfactory.

"Dismissed. Prepare for departure." The Prince nodded to Jee and then stalked off towards the upper decks. Everyone watched until the door closed behind him.

Silence hung in the air before Lieutenant Jee shouted. "You heard him! I want us out of port before 1300!

Everyone jumped to action save a former Sergeant who had been demoted to the _Wani_. She watched the door where the Prince had disappeared and wondered.

Why was a Prince who had faced three would be assassins and won without help while heavily injured, be banished for cowardice and weakness?

It made no sense.

\------

Jee watched the ramp and checked each cart of supplies as they came up. He was almost done at 1230 when a cart full of things not on his list made their way up the ramp.

"Hold it." The crewman stopped.

"Sir?"

"These aren't on the supply list."

"They were with the rest of the supplies, Sir. They look like personal effects. The Prince's maybe?"

Jee shook his head. "Prince Zuko's belongings were loaded hours ago."

"Ah. That would because they are my belongings."

Jee felt his spine snap straight at that familiar voice that had commanded him for years. He turned and saw General Iroh standing there.

"General!" Jee bowed quickly and rose. "Your belongings? Sir, are you joining this voyage?"

The old general laughed. “That I am. My nephew needs guidance in these trying times. Someone must continue his education even while he is away from home.”

Those words brought Jee to a halt. That was not the feeling he had gotten from the Prince. General Iroh made it seem like Prince Zuko was some errant school boy going on a trip to the colonies for the summer. Not like he had suffered a grievous injury and then been banished. It set Jee’s hair on end.

But Jee was just a lieutenant. He had no say on what the General could do.

“Does Prince Zuko know you are accompanying him?”

The sudden clang of a door slamming against a metal bulwark answered Jee’s question before the General could.

Jee looked over his shoulder to see the crew part like a wave against a rock as Prince Zuko strode across the deck with a murderously blank face. His face was blank. No emotion to be seen, but he radiated anger.

Prince Zuko came to stop in front of General Iroh and Jee could barely detect how Zuko was vibrating in place.

“Uncle. Come to say goodbye?” The tone was flat. Words controlled and level. The picture of court ordered politeness.

Iroh laughed. “No Nephew! I am coming with you! Surely I mentioned that earlier.”

Jee’s breath caught as the Prince froze. Every muscle in the Prince’s body came to grinding halt. Jee took a step back and made sure he was out of the line of sight for either royal.

Jee watched Iroh. The General was smiling with his eyes half closed. The Prince had gone on full lock down. Prince Zuko did not want the General on this ship and it was a as clear as day to Jee. Something that the General didn’t see or was ignoring. Jee glanced at the other crewmen that were all watching but had all moved out of the immediate range. The crewman who had been pushing the cart with General Iroh’s belongings looked like he wanted to run away.

Jee met the crewman’s eyes and flicked his own to the side. The crewman sagged in relief and darted all the way onto the deck to get away from the royals.

During this whole time, the Prince had not said anything, and the General was still smiling.

Jee turned to the Prince. Prince Zuko has shut down completely. His body rigid and face blank. There was still a sort of vibration in the air. Coming from the Prince. Jee watched as Prince Zuko slowly cracked himself free and stood up with his back ramrod straight. He watched as the Prince took a deep meditative breath and yelled.

Jee rocked back onto his heels at the sheer volume that was coming from the Prince. He wasn’t even sure it was words coming out of the Prince’s mouth.

He caught, “Mission!” “Honor!” “Avatar!” “Worth!” “Azula!” “Alone!” and many more words that painted a picture of what could only be described as a tantrum. A full blown tantrum being thrown by the Prince because he wanted to be a big boy and find the Avatar all on his own and that he didn’t need to be babied and watched by his Uncle.

It was such a stark contrast to the Prince that had defeated three assassins less than an hour earlier that Jee wasn’t even sure he was in the same world anymore. Nothing made sense.

\------

Zuko yelled and screamed like a child and he knew it. Knew it and hated it.

He should have known that Azula wouldn’t just mention Uncle acting like he wanted to come along unless it was important and held a worrying amount of truth. He should have seen this coming and had the ship leave as soon as the assassins were thrown off regardless of if they had all the supplies.

He had hoped for the freedom to leave behind the last dragon killer with no repercussions.

When had he ever had anything easy.

So he threw a fit, put on a show. Showed his Uncle that if he came, he would not be dealing with the same Prince he had before the Agni Kai. Zuko had always had rage inside him, but Azula had taught him how to use it. He had been angry before, at and around Uncle Iroh, but never before had he had cause to yell like this. He had always managed it or Uncle Iroh or Mother had calmed him when he started to bend without purpose to keep him from destroying things. They rarely knew what caused his rage, only that it needed to be snuffed out.

Azula taught him to use his rage and focus it. Rage was a tool, in the hands of the untrained it made men sloppy and predictable, in the hands of the trained it was motivation and will focused on a single goal. The first time he had used firebending with his swords had been the result of his anger at the Fire Sages in charge of his training for their harsh criticism of his progress. He had been endless drilling his sword katas in a blind rage when Azula had shown up.

While not angry at her, the sight of his sister reminded him of the comments the Sages had made about his progress compared to Azula. He had screamed in frustration and lashed out in a wide sweep towards the far edge of the courtyard. A sweeping wave of fire had followed and then dissipated into a stunned silence.

“Do it again.” Azula had said. And do it again he did.

He had taken his rage and mastered it like the tool it was. He still felt it, still acknowledged what his rage told him. But he didn’t let it control him. He controlled it.

But not now. Now he let the rage control his words and actions with barely a thought besides ‘Do not mentions the dragons’. He tried to portray a petulant brat of a child that would make his Uncle’s life miserable unless the old man walked back down the ramp right now.

It didn’t work.

Instead he had gotten a reproachful, “Nephew,” (he was still Nephew, not Prince Zuko, why was Iroh still being soft with him, he didn’t need pity), “I think you could use a nice cup of calming tea.”

Zuko’s rage was briefly real as he screamed, “I DO NOT NEED TEA!”

\------

Everyone watched as Prince Zuko stormed back through the door he had left hanging open in silent and confused awe. Everyone was confused.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Genji snorted at the blunt question from a random crewman. He had no idea. He was now the sole animal handler for the _Wani_ , since apparently the other guy had been an assassin. Genji was saving that mental breakdown for his bunk once they were far away from the shore.

Instead he kept a list as the feed for the komodo-rhinos was loaded. He stayed on deck only long enough to hear the General say, “Oh don’t blame him Lieutenant. He’s just a boy.”

Genji had never heard anything that sounded more factually incorrect in his life.

No boy could do what the Prince did when he first stood on the deck. No boy could have the respect of an entire ship’s crew within fifteen minutes. Genji’s sister was older than the Prince but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the Prince who was supposed to be a child and the image of the young man who had held his own against three assassins.

Genji was blunt by nature and he tended to talk a lot. He liked to tease his fellow soldiers and make them regret ever meeting him. If he was a braver man he’d tell the General how wrong he was about the Prince.

But what did Genji know, he was just a disgraced animal handler who was blamed for the loss of an entire herd of komodo-rhinos; which was not his fault but his commander had needed someone to blame and Genji had been standing too close.

\-------

Engineer Hanko did her job. She got the boiler running and had all the power on standby till the go was given. The boiler room was hot, loud, and cramped but it was her home on this or any ship. She looked at the clock and felt for the sun. it was nearing 1300 by the second and Lieutenant Jee had said he wanted to be out of port by 1300.

The news of the General joining their ship had reached her ears and she regretted missing the Prince throw what could only be described as a tantrum, but her job stayed the same no matter what. Keep the boilers and engines running and don’t blow up the ship killing everyone on board. An easy enough task.

Even if the last Captain she had served had found her incompetent based on her suggestion about how to steer the ship in order to best protect the engine integrity. Just because she worked the engines didn’t mean she didn’t also know how the rest of the ship ran and how to maximize the output.

Losing one of the engineers assigned to the _Wani_ would make for interesting shift schedules based on if the ship was moving or stopped, anchored or drifting, docked or floating. The engines and boiler of a ship never went cold unless the ship was being hoisted for repairs or the engine was in a dangerous condition that couldn’t be repaired while hot. But if an engine was damaged to that point, you were as likely to die trying to fix the problem than if you let the problem be and the whole ship went. The pressurized steam traveling throughout the ship could kill a man instantly if the wrong pipe was punctured. A hazard of the older model ships like the _Wani._ Newer models had better piping systems that extremely reduced the likely hood of death if a steam pipe ruptured.

Hanako hadn’t even realize the _Wani’s_ model was still considered fit for service.

The fact she had gotten a manual on the _Wani’s_ engines at the same time she was given her new orders told her how much use this ship had gotten previously. Hanako was the Chief Engineer of the _Wani_ even though she didn’t have the training nor rank to be so. She now only had two other engineers instead of three. They could maybe pick another one up at the colonies but she severely doubted it.

The call came down from the helm and Hanako did what she does best. Yell the other engineers and the boiler lackeys into submission.

“ALL ENGINES FIRE! LET’S GET THIS RUST BUCKET OUT OF PORT!”

Controlled chaos descended in the boiler and engine rooms as the engines were taken off of stall and put into motion. The helm may pick the course but Hanako was the only reason the ship moved at all.

She smirked to herself as she watched the madness ensue, the Prince may be playing some game for the control of the ship, but she was the only authority in here.

\------

Helmsman Kyo knew he was prone to think the worst and fearing the most unlikely outcomes. His nervous breakdowns had gotten him punted around from ship to ship until he was suddenly snatched up to crew the _Wani_. He was good at his job, but he failed spectacularly in combat. His fear tended to get the better of him leading him to make rash decisions that he would later regret.

Currently he stood at the helm of the _Wani_ with Lieutenant Jee working around him, supervising the ships exit from port as the clock struck 1300.

Once they cleared the far edged of the harbor, he had to ask, “Do we have a course, Sir?”

“The Western Air Temple.” Ah. There it was. The thing Kyo had been ignoring so that he didn’t have a nervous breakdown at that very second.

The Dragon of the West was on this ship. The Dragon of the West, the most feared General the Fire Nation had ever produced, was sitting at a table to the read of the helm, _drinking tea._

Kyo wasn’t going to make it the end of his shift without cracking.

And the Lieutenant knew it. Lieutenant Jee had been keeping an eye on him and Kyo knew it. His grip on the wheel was too tight and his movements were too jerky when flipping the complicated controls of the ship. He got them out of port, the _Wani_ being smaller than he was used to maneuvering and arguably easier despite it’s older, near arcane controls. But there hadn’t been much for him to screw up since no other ship was moving as they left.

The giant war ships of the newest generation, waiting to be commissioned and loaded with new recruits under veteran commanders to go and continue the war, had all stayed still and watched as they left.

He had been drug out of his barracks in the very early dark of 0300 and then dropped into the helm of this ship that had been sitting in a port an island away where it had been waiting to stripped for scrap. The skeleton crew only meant to move the ship, had reached the Caldera harbor and port at 0820 and Helmsman Kyo had promptly passed the fuck out in a corner of the barren barracks room until 1100 when soldiers started dragging furnishings and belongings into the room. His own personal belongings still in a duffel he had been using as a pillow.

He had survived being dragged on deck. Had survived Prince Zuko’s inspection and then the Prince’s fight with the assassins. Had survived having to go through the same door the Prince had walked through in order to get up to the helm to start the pre-launch checks.

He didn’t think he would survive having the DRAGON OF THE WEST in the helm while he tried not to have a nervous breakdown.

“The Western Air Temple? General the temple is Fire Nation territory. We have a week to be out of Fire Nation waters. There’s no way to reach the temple within a week let alone be out of the waters by then.”

“Lieutenant do not worry. My brother will understand. Afterall, Prince Zuko’s mission is to hunt the Avatar! What better place for him to start than at the Air Temple most readily available?”

“If you believe that Uncle then you are badly mistaken.”

Kyo did not jump. He did not scream. He startled and let out a hastily silenced yelp at the fact that both Prince Zuko and General Iroh were in the helm.

“Nephew, what could I possibly be mistaken about? The Air Temples are the most prevalent source of information about the Avatar we will find. To not explore it’s vast knowledge will be a waste!”

“What will be a waste is when we reach then temple and find nothing there because it has been a hundred years. I will find the Avatar but the chance of him being in the Air Temples is slim to none. Information is what we need and that information will not be found in the crumbling ruins of an upside down maze.”

Kyo did not look behind him. Only forward over the ocean.

“Lieutenant, set our course for here.” A soft thud that could only be the Prince pointing to a map. “The port is neutral and is a good place to start looking into rumors.”

“Prince Zuko I really…”

“I do not care Uncle! I am in command of this ship and I say we are not going to the Western Temple! I will respect my Father’s wishes and be out of Fire nation waters by the deadline. If you have issues with my command you should have not come!”

A door slammed open and shut and Kyo did not whimper. He didn’t.

He felt someone walk up behind him. The shift in the armor told him, _Relax._

“Set course for the Earth Kingdom.”

“Aye, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr. Come yell at me if you want at @empressaelin


	4. The Help Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikesman Kazuto is charged with finding Prince Zuko. He only ends up more confused.
> 
> Zuko can't meditate. It takes a drink to show him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might make you cry. Fair warning.
> 
> OTHER NEWS:  
> Mistical52 created an amazing fanart of a protective Zuko and it literally made my day!   
> https://mistical52.tumblr.com/post/618736924626124800/did-anyone-else-want-a-protective-dragonzuko-with 
> 
> I watched Promare on the 22nd and holy shit is that a good movie! That the reason this chapter took longer is because I got sidetracked by the color explosion that is Promare. I rewatched the movie five times in two days. It's just that good. But I'm back and I got this longer than usual chapter done so enjoy! More notes at the bottom.

Pikesman Kazuto was confused about a lot of things. Recently about how exactly he ended up on the _Wani_. They were two days at sea and he still wasn’t sure how he got on this ship. The bare beginnings of a routine we’re being established as a crew that had been pulled (or dragged) together from all over the Fire Nation learned how to run a ship together.

Keeping the ship going was actually the least of everyone’s problems.

The Royals on board we’re more of an issue. Case in point what Kazuto was currently doing. Satomi was a fierce pikesman in her own right but she was also the assistant to the ship doctor. As such, Kazuto had somehow gotten dragged into helping search for Prince Zuko. The Prince, who despite having recently suffered a grievous injury, had yet to see the ship’s doctor for treatment.

Everyone on the crew besides the doctor and Satomi had seen the Prince around various areas of the ships often in the past two days. He would randomly appear while someone was working, scare them half-to-death with his sudden appearance, and then watch them for work for varying amounts of time. At the end of the task or a random length of time he’d usually ask a single question. If the answer he received was satisfactory he’d nod and then disappear, only to reappear somewhere else and continue the process again and again.

He had done it for a few hours the day they departed Caldera, everyone he watched that day noted how he was very closed off but still watched them work closely. The next day he had shone up almost immediately after sunrise and observed the crew until sunset. There was an incident where the General tried to invite the Prince to have lunch with him and the Prince had started to yell.

Kazuto winced at the memory. That had been the only time that day that the Prince had yelled. After disappearing for about a half-hour the Prince had shown back up and was back to quietly watching. He had only disappeared once again when the doctor came up to the deck in search of the Prince. He had been observing some of the soldiers work on inspecting the deck and rails of the _Wani._ The doctor had made it only a few steps onto the main deck before the Prince was gone.

Everyone had thought he’d gone to hiding again until dinner that evening when Helmsman Kyo shakily told about how the Prince had spent about an hour in the helm. The most interesting part had been that the Prince had asked Kyo multiple questions as he worked, unlike with everyone else.

Kyo was a shy man who gave of a feeling of innocence. Like you could take all his money with ease in a card game. When an officer was around he was stiff and tense until they left the room, when it was just regular crew he was pretty relaxed. Even if he had gone a bit of a tangent about things he was worried about. Like the Royals. When General Iroh had stopped by the crew area’s and Kyo had nearly passed out. He was nervously sweating and wouldn’t look at the General.

But, the morning of the second full day at sea, Prince Zuko had apparently spent over an hour in the helm again, talking to Kyo. At lunch, the helmsman had said that the Prince’s presence was strangely distracting but in a good way. Kyo wasn’t worrying about what he was doing when he had to explain what he was doing to the Prince.

Which made it not completely strange, but definitely noteworthy, when Kazuto found Kyo and the Prince leaning against a railing on the main deck looking out at the ocean.

They weren’t talking when Kazuto walked up and he stopped a few feet away before clearing his throat.

Kyo startled and whipped his head around, likely to see if it was an officer, and relaxed when he saw Kazuto. The Prince just straightened his posture and turned to look at Kazuto with his singular golden eye.

“Sir.”

“Pikesman Kazuto.”

That was another thing that was confusing to Kazuto. The Prince was learning their names. Never before had Kazuto had a superior officer who actively tried to learn their crew’s names. After months together the officers usually had 80% of the names down. Mess-hall gossip at lunch had estimated that the Prince already knew half of their names. Less than two days after setting sail.

“Sir, the ship doctor would like to see you.”

The Prince’s golden eye narrowed. “I don’t see why. I don’t require any medical assistance.”

Kazuto’s eyes flashed over to Kyo’s. Silently asking if the Prince was being serious.

“Sir, with all due respect, half of your head is covered in bandages. That usually warrants medical attention. Or a doctor to oversee the changes to the bandages.”

The Prince stared back at him blankly. Golden eye not impressed. Kazuto felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He felt the Prince judge him and weigh his worth for bringing attention to something the Prince had clearly been avoiding.

“I’ll see him later.” The Prince turned back around to face the sea.

Kazuto stood there. Confused. If he thought about, he didn’t think he’d stopped being confused since he found himself on the _Wani_.

He sincerely doubted that the Prince’s later, would be any time in the near future.

Whatever, he had done what Satomi had asked him too. Now she could stop intimidating him and go back to punching the animal handler Genji.

\------

Zuko sat on the floor of the ships kitchen and breathed. In-hold-out. In-hold-out.

It was the middle of the night and the kitchen was empty. It was the third night on ship and Zuko had finally braved trying to meditate. He had used his fire to fight off the assassins hidden in the crew but since then his fire had felt wrong.

He had practiced the kata in his room, but they felt wrong now. More than usual. The movements felt stiffer than usual and the rigid forms of even the basic kata made his inner fire jerk and balk at the idea of bending through the forms. He had tried to meditate with a candle, but it had only taken a few breaths before the candle had flared, melting instantly and scorching his ceiling.

So, here he was. In the arguably most fireproof room in the ship, in the middle of the night, with the flame he was meditating with firmly pushed to the back of the giant oven.

In-hold-out.

The flame flickered dangerously and Zuko felt the need to feed the flame and make it bigger. Flames weren’t supposed to be small. Even a tiny candle could burn down a palace. He also felt the ripples under his skin when the flame flared and came closer to his skin.

He had found the things he had to temper in the past two and half days on board the _Wani_. His sense for emotions was a lot stronger now that he had acknowledged it and realized it was a skill he had because of his dragon side. He had started paying attention tot eh crew members around him more closely. They were usually wary of him but if he stayed around them the wariness left and was replaced with confusion and the bare beginnings of respect.

Except for Helmsman Kyo. He winced slightly remembering the first time the helmsman had the misfortune of meeting him. The flame fluttered dangerously, and he calmed.

In-hold-out.

He had worked to repair that damage and now was sure that the Helmsman would no longer be deathly terrified of him. He wanted to find whatever previous commanders the helmsman had had and make sure they paid. There was no reason for such a skilled helmsman to fear his commanders in such a way.

In-hold-out.

The kitchen was empty and should stay so for the next few hours. With only the Cook and Assistant cook covering all the meal, the kitchen was usually abandoned from an hour before midnight to two hours before dawn. Food and drinks were set out on the tables of the mess hall for the night shift guards and engineering, but the kitchen was empty.

In-hold-out.

He pushed out the extra thoughts. He was alone. He needed to focus on the flame in front of him and the flame inside him. He needed to find the balance of his bending so that he could start on his quest for Agni. If he couldn’t control his bending, then how could he ever hope to control his dragon half. He already had to deal with the desire to throw himself at any open flame he passed. To stick a hand into the torches. He had been in the helm with Kyo when a set of training drills had been run on deck. Seeing that fire ready on the deck he had had to force himself to stay in the bridge and not go down so that he could be set alight.

Even now, alone in the kitchen he couldn’t do anything about it. Even as the fire he set in the oven burned brightly and in time with his breath, he didn’t reach out a hand to cup the flame and then let it turn his flesh into ash.

In-hold-out. In-hold-out. In-hold-out.

He was agitating himself again. Thinking about the mess that was his dragon side, which he hadn’t even seen in the material world yet.

In-hold-out.

_Someone approaches_.

He stiffened and whipped his head around to see the assistant cook Dekku standing in the doorway. His mind started to panic. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone down here for another three hours!

They stared at each other until the assistant cook stepped fully into the room. The cook broke their staring and strode purposefully over to a cupboard on the far wall. When his back was finally turned to Zuko, did the cook speak.

“It is not my place to question, Sir. But Cook Kira will not be happy to find you in here in a few hours.”

Zuko watched the assistant cook’s back as he prepared something on the counter next.

“No one was supposed to be here.”

He watched as the man paused and nodded, still facing away. “I suppose that is fair, Sir. Am I allowed to ask what you were doing in here?”

Zuko watched the man’s back. The emotions in the air were a mix of tightly reigned in concern and curiosity.

“Meditating.”

“Hmm.” A clink as the assistant cook set something down. “Not to overstep my bounds, Sir. But, is there a reason you are meditating with a flame in the oven instead of the tradition ways?”

The tall man finally turned around to look at Zuko who was still sitting on the floor in front of the oven. The light was dim but Zuko could clearly see the neutral face and, combined with the steady mix of concern and curiosity, gathered that the assistant cook truly meant no harm, and only wanted to understand what was going on.

“I can’t… I can’t control it.” He was wary to admit it, but the assistant cook didn’t give any reaction. Just a nod and a hum before speaking.

“Then the oven would be a good choice. Built to contain the fire but not snuff it out. A good choice.”

Zuko felt the off-hand compliment sink into his skin and felt a stirring of warmth in his chest. Any of his instructors in the palace would have scorned him for lacking so little control.

But the assistant cook wasn’t done. “My only suggestion. Sir. Would be to have someone with you.” The tall man’s face softened. “Just in case.” He reached to the side and picked up something from the counter, before slowly walking over and sitting on the floor a few feet away.

The tall man leaned forward and set the object down a foot or so from Zuko’s side. It was a mug. Not a normal teacup like the ones he had always used in the palace. But a heavy mug that was meant for the soldiers. Basic, utilitarian, and, honestly, way more practical than a regular teacup. A mug held twice as much in it and the sturdier design didn’t break as easy.

“I know you don’t like to accept General Iroh’s offers of tea, but this is a bit different.”

Zuko flushed slightly at the memory of his shouting at Uncle when they were still loading supplies. He didn’t see the big deal about tea. It was hot leaf water.

“This is a special mix I created a few years back. It’s meant to relax, not calm.” Zuko looked up from the mug and his question must have been clear.

“I’m a weak bender Prince Zuko. Didn’t bend till very late and never had any talent. I can boil a pot of water and that is about it.” The assistant cook watched him. Zuko still hadn’t touched the mug.

He nodded at the mug. “I learned this recipe from someone I care deeply about. He told me that his mother used to make this for him when he was a kid. He wasn’t a bender, but he had some issues with anger. He used to get frustrated whenever something he was doing wasn’t working. He said that his mother used to make this for him and would tell him that feeling upset was okay, but too much frustration would get in the way of progress. She also told him that progress takes time and that if you have to do something differently to get the result you need, that isn’t weakness, that is a sign of someone willing to do what it takes to succeed.

Zuko met the cook’s eyes. They were cautious but genuine.

“Prince Zuko, you were burned and had your whole world changed. You have a right to be angry and full of emotion. You don’t need calm, what you need is to relax so you can think clearly. If you are having problems with your bending it might be that you are missing a detail that you would otherwise realize without any effort.”

Zuko saw the soft smile hidden behind the cautious face and at the assistant cook’s gentle nod, he reached out and picked up the mug.

He took a sip and felt his shoulders drop as the spicy warmth pooled in his stomach. It tasted like nothing he’d had before but also reminded him of all his favorite sweets from the palace that Mother used to give him that he would later share with Azula.

He looked up at the assistant cook and felt his face flush at the more open smile he saw on the tall man’s face.

“It’s good right?” Zuko nodded. “It’s a type of spiced hippo-cow milk. Lots of spices and heated slowly while stirring.” Assistant cook Dekku held out a palm and a low flicker of flame fluttered over his palm. Instead of a full flame, it almost looked like the little wisps of heat that would hover over the low burnt coals. “Try what I’m doing. No controlled flames. Heat and warmth wrapped close to your palm. Then,” slowly the fire on the cook’s palm grew bigger and more defined until he was holding what looked like a handful of warmth and light in his palms. There were no flames like Zuko had been taught. Flames meant to be harshly thrown at an opponent were instead replaced by what could be compared to liquid sunshine.

Zuko set his mug down and cupped his palms together in his lap. He looked at the pure heat and light that the other held and turned back to watch his own hands.

No flames. Just heat and warmth. He reached for his inner fire and instead of reaching into it, he carefully brushed against the outside, feeling the heat. It was hot, bright, and had the potential to burn. That was what he had been taught fire was. But he knew that wasn’t all it was.

Agni had told him that fire would never be his enemy. He looked at his palms, felt that flicker of heat over his skin and felt like he finally understood this little piece of the massive puzzle.

His fire was different. It had always been that way. He wasn’t like Azula. He wasn’t able to bend the way the sages or his father wanted him to. But that wasn’t because he was wrong. He was just different.

He wasn’t just a firebender. He was a dragon. Fire was his and he was the fire’s. They didn’t exist outside of each other. Fire was used to attack and fight, it provided power for great things. But it also made spiced hippo-cow milk when used in the hands of a poor bender that would have been considered a disgrace by anyone in the palace.

He cupped the fire that licked over his skin gently and felt the light and warmth it gave off. He felt the urge to let it burn and consume, but he also felt the feeling he only got when he could lie in the sun without a worry in the world. Like this was _right_ and _okay._

He couldn’t meditate the formal way with a candle as his focal point. But he could still do this.

He looked up from his palm and saw the smile on the tall cook’s face. Their eyes met and the cook gave a dismissing nod. Zuko looked back down and let the warmth fade back into his hands.

“Finish your drink and go to your room Prince Zuko. Get some sleep and try again tomorrow. Remember, progress takes time and that if you have to do something differently, that doesn’t make you weak. It means you are willing to do what it takes to succeed.”

The assistant cook stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left Zuko couldn’t help but quietly say, “Thank you.”

The tall cook stopped at the door. “You’re welcome Prince Zuko.”

\-----

“I thought you went to get something to eat?”

Dekku stopped at the side of the bunk and didn’t speak before crawling into the bed.

“Dek? What’s up?”

“He’s just thirteen Gen.”

“The Prince?” Dekku nodded. “What happened?”

“He was in the kitchen. Trying to meditate. He looked so lost and angry when he couldn’t do it. He’s just thirteen Gen. What happened to him? Nothing about him is normal. And it’s not just because he’s a royal. It’s like he’s already to old for the world.”

“No one knows.” Genji wrapped an arm around the tall cook.

“I just, he’s thirteen and the look on his face when I gave him a compliment and then when he was able to do my heated palm trick shouldn’t happen for something so simple. He looked so happy, but it was buried under so much pain.”

Dekku stopped talking and took a deep breath. Mimicking the Prince from earlier.

In-hold-out.

“I’ll ask some of the others in the morning, Dek. Maybe we can start to figure some stuff out.”

“Okay.”

It was something. Their Prince was hurting. He was nothing like any of them expected a child of Fire Lord Ozai to be. They needed to figure out what was going on.

Prince Zuko needed help. But Dekku wasn’t sure if the Prince would even accept their help.

Even if he desperately he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and making it through the feels. We've introduced most of Muffin's OC crew besides Satomi herself and then more Teruko. The next chapter will focus more on Lt. Jee and how he slowly realizes his crew is ready to mutiny against General Iroh for the sake of their Prince. And how he realizes he is perfectly okay with that outcome. It will probably take a few more chapters to reach the Earth Kingdom port where they ditch Iroh but that's because the crew insight is becoming way more complex than I anticipated. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please leave a comment! I also have a tumblr @empressaelin if you want to come bother me there.


	5. On a Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jee learns why the ship respects Zuko and question what the fuck in going on in the palace that this is his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! No tears this time except maybe for laughter!

Lieutenant Jee felt his jaw tick as he clenched his teeth.

“Really, Lieutentant, I must insist! Please join me for a nice game of Pai Sho and some tea. We have things to discuss.”

“I’m sorry General, but there are duties I must attend to. Another time.” He bowed quickly, so short and barely deep enough to not be considered rude and walked away quickly. He didn’t have time for any form of relaxation. The ship was still traveling towards the Earth Kingdom and they were entering potentially hostile waters. He had to make sure the crew was functioning still and make sure that their plotted path to port would go uninterrupted.

He made it around one corner and halfway down the hall before Prince Zuko appeared at his side. He prided himself that he didn’t jump. He hadn’t heard the Prince walk up. The Prince may not wear the metal boots of the armored, but he should not be able to walk silently on metal floors. It was just another thing that Jee added to the list of strange things concerning the Prince.

They made it tot eh end of the hall and around another corner before the Prince spoke. His voice normal and pitched to not carry through the echoing metal halls. A trick that many of the crew were still learning or unaware needed to be learned.

“You didn’t join the General.” It was an observation, not a question but Jee heard the question. But the question wasn’t unexpected as soon as the Prince had appeared so shortly after he had left the General. What was unexpected and caught his attention as the fact that Prince Zuko had referred to General Iroh as “General” and not “Uncle”, something he had still done in their last argument.

“I have a ship to run, Prince Zuko. This crew is competent, but they are still learning how to work together. We are entering potentially hostile waters. Now isn’t the time for tea and games.”

Jee kept looking straight ahead as he walked. He could feel the Prince watching him as they continued through the halls. They passed a few of the crew who all stopped and bowed or saluted depending on who they saw first. But the Prince didn’t acknowledge them. The reached an empty set of hallways and Jee felt the gaze shift and he felt the slight sense of approval from the Prince.

They reached the staircase that would take them up to the bridge and Jee didn’t hesitate before starting up. The staircase was narrow as to be easily defended in case of an attack. Which meant that in order for any group to enter the bridge they had to go in a single file.

Jee made it up three steps before he felt the Prince at his back. Propriety would say that Royalty could only be proceeded by a guard that was ensuring the path was free of harm. Both of them knew that Jee was not in that role and as such Prince Zuko should be going up the staircase first. The fact the Prince was silently following without a complaint told Jee a few things.

One, it was his turn for inspection. The lower crew may not realize what the Prince was doing when he observed them work. And while it may be a rather unorthodox way of doing a troop inspection, it was still an inspection of the crew. More thorough and personal that many commanding officers would ever do. He would know, he had gone through many inspections over his years and had even performed his own on the _Wani_ crew.

Two, the Prince only stood on propriety and what was expected of him when the General was around. He had maintained an air of importance around Jee for the first three days until the Lieutenant had come to the bridge to find the Prince deep in conversation with Helmsman Kyo about the controls of the ship. The Prince had stiffened at the intrusion but when Jee had said nothing to the Prince, only coming in to gather what he needed from the charts table, the Prince had relaxed and returned to his conversation with the Helmsman in a low steady voice that was a very stark contrast to the raging shouts the Prince had used to argue with his Uncle the day they had set sail.

These two things were at the forefront of Jee’s mind when they reached the top of the stairs and entered the bridge. He took note of the crew and nodded at them to resume work. The two technicians and Helmsman Kyo all bowed to the Prince before silently returning to their work even though Jee knew they had been talking before he and the Prince had entered. The air of formality around the ship was dropping rapidly. Prince Zuko was still addressed properly but the crew was becoming more open and willing to say whatever they wanted around the Prince. They also now would continue about their work, barely even stopping to observe the Prince’s presence if they weren’t the ones subject to the Prince’s focus. This relaxation of procedures was good for morale but was concerning as a precedence for possible issues of discipline later on.

The General’s presence still garnered stiff backs and wary glances whenever he was on deck.

Jee made his way over to the charts table and started to pull a few maps towards him. One of the area and the one he was using to track the _Wani’s_ path. He looked them over and made a few marks before catching sight of the Prince standing to his side further around the table. The Prince had his unbandaged side facing towards him and was watching what he was doing. This made Jee pause and after an errant thought, made him push a chart of the Earth kingdom coast towards the Prince. The initial port that the Prince had picked the day of launch was marked.

“Where are we headed after Ju-jing port?”

The Prince looked up from the map and met his gaze. The single gold eye was wary. Searching for something.

Slowly, the Prince spoke. “Does the General have to be informed of any course plots made ahead of time?”

Again, Jee was thrown slightly off balance. Why was it a concern if the General knew their destinations? And again, referring to the General by his title, not by their familial relation.

In any other situation, Jee would be deferring to the more experienced commander. That was what had gotten him in trouble after General Iroh had retired. He had followed the orders of a lower ranked but more battle experienced officer over the fleet admirals. He and his ship had suffered the least damage because of it but his insubordination had gotten him demoted a step and in the perfect position that General Iroh had been able to get him positioned as head officer of the _Wani_. He had been a captain of a ship, but now he was just a lieutenant. The General had given him back control over a ship even without his rank.

But now, things were not adding up. The General had decades of experience. By all accounts he should be in charge of the ship and be consulted for everything. But Jee couldn’t make himself believe it. All the General had done since they set sail is play games of Pai Sho with rather unwilling crew members, drink tea, and write so many letters that the poor hawks barely had a moment of rest in between flights.

The sole hawker and animal handler left on the ship, Genji, had seen part of a letter as he was sending it off. The letter was about a Pai Sho game. Barely a mention of the Prince or what their mission was.

General Iroh had once been a feared and respected commander but now, Jee found himself trusting the Prince, whose only experience in commanding the military came from whatever lessons he might have had in the palace, over the decades of proof the General had to his name.

“No, Prince Zuko. You command this ship. Any course decisions are your prerogative alone.”

The Prince’s face stayed still but that lone gold eye danced with a relief that didn’t make sense.

“Okay then.” The Prince turned back to the maps, his finger tapping Ju-jing port. “We land here and gather any supplies needed for a few weeks at sea. We won’t set out straight away but any land stops after that will be quick and covert. We will be heading south towards Omashu.” The Prince looked up. He met Jee’s gaze before looking at the crew men at the helm and at the controls. “There’s a unit of new recruits stationed two-days march from Omashu border lands. They’ll soon be receiving marching orders to press against the city and the army it will raise in defense.” The Prince dropped his gaze back to the map and very carefully tapped a small village barely big enough to be put on the map and only noted because of its proximity to a Fire Nation controlled port. The main port used for any offense against Omashu. “We’ll be stopping here. Minimum three days. One day of on foot travel each way to reach the encampment. Maximum a week depending on the resistance met or complications involving the evacuation.”

Jee sputtered. “Evacuation?”

The Prince nodded and looked up. “The 41st is being used as bait to draw out the Omashu army so that a more experienced unit can defeat them.”

Jee felt his face contort into something resembling horror and he heard one of the three crew men behind him drop something. His gaze fell to the map. Trying to calculate times and distance in order to get there as quickly as possible and why the Prince wasn’t having the ship head straight there if the situation was so dire.

“Lieutenant.” Jee’s gaze snapped up and he met a gaze that was filled with weariness and shoulders that were hunched under what had to be the weight of the world. It was at that moment Jee was reminded that even if this was the now disgrace crown prince of the Fire nation and his commanding officer, Prince Zuko was a _child._ No child should have to bear the weight of such information and know that his actions likely held the fate of an entire unit in the balance.

“Lieutenant.” The Prince repeated. Eye heavy and face set in a grim frown. “The 41st has been sent to slaughter. The plan supported and approved by every member of the Firelord’s council. I wont let my people be used like that. Can I trust you, all of you,” Prince Zuko’s gaze flicked to the other crewmen that Jee kept forgetting were there because of how mind-shattering this information was. He knew there were commanders and admirals who didn’t have clean records. Who were more reckless that necessary with the soldiers under their command, but for the very top of the military might of the Fire Nation to willing sacrifice two hundred soldiers all for a battle that had a very slim chance of being won.

“Can I trust you to help me save the 41st?”

Silence. Jee tried to get his mouth to work and say something but he couldn’t.

What the fuck was going on in the palace that this was now his life? How the fuck did everything in his life shape up to lead him here? Standing at a charts table with the disgraced and burned crowned Prince of his nation, who was actively defying the will of his nation’s military might to save a unit of soldiers that had been left to die.

There was movement behind him and Jee’s head whipped around to see Helmsman Kyo dropped in a low bow. Not on the floor but bowed so far over that Jee couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he was still standing.

“Yes, Prince Zuko.” Kyo’s words were strong and clear without a hint of a tremble even as the man’s frame shook.

The two technicians dropped into their own bows as soon as Kyo spoke. The repeated the pledge.

His turn. He looked at the Prince who was examining him so closely. Jee felt like his skin was being peeled off for how closely the Prince was examining him, looking for his answer since he had yet to speak.

He stepped back. Two paces and bowed low enough to match Helmsman Kyo.

“I am honored to serve you Prince Zuko.”

“Good.” The Prince’s voice sounded slightly strangled and Jee looked up to see the Prince’s eye shining bright. Slightly wet but proud and determined. Jee stood up straight and walked back over to the table of charts. He heard the crew members behind him stand up and awkwardly stand there before someone, likely Kyo if he had to guess, got them working again. If Jee felt the thrum of the ship increase as they went a little faster, he didn’t say anything.

“I need help to do this right Lieutenant. I don’t have the field experience to do this. No one does. But I can use the advice.”

“I’d be honored to help, my Prince.”

Prince Zuko nods and pulls over a more detailed map surrounding the coastal area of Omashu. They don’t have any detailed land maps, something Jee thinks they will have to remedy shortly. He doesn’t ask why the Prince isn’t getting the General involved. There are too many possibilities.

\------

They’ve been at it for an hour. Picking out which ports they can stop at and which they have to skip to over due to either time constraints or there’s no need to stop. Prince Zuko mentions that they have to stay low profile, he can’t be tied to treason yet. That if possible, it has to seem they were never in the area.

Jee doesn’t know how they are going to do it. But he trusts the Prince to figure it out.

In this hour he has grown to appreciate how the Prince’s mind works. It is hard wired to protect. Defense is never overlooked and any time they have to weigh the risk of a stop or an action in their plan he always places the crew first. There’s a few times where they are trying to plan for what will happen when they reach Omashu but they have no idea what to expect.

A few times Zuko starts to suggest something but cuts himself off. Literally. Jee saw as the Prince slammed his teeth shut on the tip of his tongue. The Prince hissed in pain but didn’t say anything else, beside dismissing that train of thought. The Prince was still hiding something or keeping something close to his chest. Jee would have been concerned about whatever the secret was if the Prince wasn’t so earnest about the plan.

“It would be best if we could send a scout ahead. The 41st may have moved to far away. If they’ve gone far enough inland then it would be more efficient to take a sparse crew down the river to reach them quicker.”

The Prince bit his lip. It happened whenever something came up involving someone needing to travel quickly.

“I.” The Prince stopped and swallowed before looking Jee in the eye. “You know I’m hiding something.”

Jee blanched internally but his face stayed calm. “I do.”

“And?”

“And-,” Zuko froze. The Prince’s eye narrowed and he stood up quickly. “We will continue this soon Lieutenant but I have to go.”

Jee tried to protest but the Prince was gone in a blink of an eye. The bridge now silent save for the rustling of the helmsman. Jee looked over the table, covered in maps and sketched plans with lists of logistics and started to sort the piles. Useful, dismissed, and possible. The possible pile was full of ideas the Prince had yet to run him through completely. The useful pile was a combination of their efforts, the Prince’s situational knowledge combined with Jee’s practical. The dismissed pile were ideas that were all great, but they did not have the resources or manpower to enact them.

Jee had the piles mostly stacked and tucked into and under books for safekeeping in the helm when the bridge door opened again. Jee looked up, half expecting to see the Prince returned but was instead greeted by the sight of the man he had been semi-conspiring against for the last hour.

Jee jolted to his feet and bowed to the General. “General Iroh, sir. Welcome to the bridge. What brings you here?”

“Why Lieutenant, still busy I see?” The Dragon of the West’s gaze was something Jee didn’t trust, there was no malice to be detected but the Prince’s obvious dislike for his Uncle had left a sour regard in Jee’s mind.

“Yes, General. Logistics and course charting based on the Prince’s wishes.” Jee refused to let his tone indicate that he was reminding the aGeneral of whose orders Jee was following. He was not petty.

Iroh frowned slightly at the mention of the Prince. “Ah yes, my Nephew. Have you by any chance seen our wayward Prince recently. I’ve been meaning to speak with him but have not seen him since the sunrise.”

It was nearing mid-afternoon at this point and Jee had in fact recently seen the Prince but he would call it more than hunch in his feelings that the Prince would not like to be found by his Uncle. For now obvious reasons.

“I can’t say I have General, I believe I saw him on deck a few hours ago but he rarely seems to stay in one location long.” That part was true at least. Prince Zuko had made himself known in almost every part of the ship and based on the rumors Jee had heard, had interacted with more crew and seen more of the ship that Jee himself had.

The General’s frown deepened. “That is unfortunate. Well then, I will leave you to your work Lieutenant. Perhaps I will stop by later for that game of Pai Sho after I have found Prince Zuko.” The General smiled before turning and leaving the bridge. 

The silence in the bridge held for a good many seconds before Kyo whispered, “How did the Prince know he was coming?”

And Jee realized with a startled jolt that the Prince had obviously realized that the General was coming. The timing was too impossibly perfect for it not to be.

“I’m not sure but I really want to know. Avoiding the General will seem to be my new pastime as well.”

Kyo chuckled but shut up when Jee glared. “Back to work Helmsman.”

“Aye, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this!


	6. Tea of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko can't avoid tea with Iroh forever.

They were less than a full day from Ju-jing port when Zuko failed to avoid his Uncle since they left port. He had been doing his best but his best was not enough when it came to stubborn old men. 

“Nephew! There you are! I haven't seen you in a while. Please, come enjoy some tea with me, we have many things to discuss.” Uncle is smiling.

Smiling has rarely been a good thing in his past. Azula would cover her real emotioned with a patronizing smile when someone had pissed her off. Father didn’t smile. Mother used to smile at him but later on, closer to her disappearance, her smiles had always been sad. This smile was patronizing. Like Uncle expected the negative reaction Zuko was going to give him and didn’t have the time of day to deal with it but knew he must.

They would be arriving at Ju-Jing port early tomorrow morning. Zuko needed a reason to make Iroh less suspicious of him. Once they arrived at Ju-Jing port they’re course would be set straight for Omashu. If Iroh was already suspicious of his actions it would become abundantly clear what he was doing when the Wani started towards Omashu. As it was, they would only make it to Omashu intime to evacuate the 41st by sheer luck and by pushing the Wani to her limits. As it was there was a high chance they would only reach the 41st in the middle of the battle or worst case they would only be able to swoop in at the end to save the few who survived.

Zuko’s teeth are grit and he can feel them grinding against each other and he wishes he didn’t have to, he needs to somehow lessen his Uncle’s suspicion of him. And sitting with him for a single, _a single,_ cup of tea had to be the easiest way to do it. 

“I have the time for a single cup, Uncle. But not much time for talking. I have a ship to oversee.”

Uncle chuckles. “What all could there be for you to do? The crew is competent, they know what they are doing, Nephew.” 

Zuko says nothing in response, only follows Iroh into his room and sits at the low table. He knows the crew is competent. Because he has spent the past days at sea getting to know them and the jobs they performed. His hope was to one day know the inner workings of the ship and crew well enough that he would be able to assist the crew as needed. Whether it be to replace a crew mate being sick or injured or just because an extra set of hands would be useful.

Iroh pours the tea and Zuko can smell it. It’s not the normal type that he’s had with Uncle before when they were still in the palace on occasion. It’s different and he’s not sure how until he accepts the cup and goes to take a sip. 

The cup touches his lips and then his brain processes it and Zuko has to stop his reflexive action to throw the cup away from him.

It’s drugged. 

Or maybe not actually drugged itself but that is not normal tea and his every instinct is insisting that he get away from the tea as fast as possible. 

But Zuko is a master of his instincts. Sometimes. At least in this instance he is because his self preservation is also going strong and to survive he has to convince Iroh that he does not suspect a thing. So he holds the tea cup to his lips but very carefully does not let a single drop touch his lips before he sets the cup down and resolves to not touch it again. 

“So Nephew, what have you been up to in these past days? I've seen you across the deck multiple times and the crew talks of seeing you around but no one seems to know exactly what it is you do with the time you spend on deck.”

“I watch the crew. Assessing their work and how they run the ship.” Zuko keeps the answer plain. No need to indicate why he was trying to spend time with the crew members in smaller groups or even one on one. His emotional sense was a secret that he was keeping close to his chest and far away from Uncle. And the fact that the time he isn’t with the crew he has been in the helm, planning what is literally treason against the Fire Lord with Lieutenant Jee and Helmsman Kyo. 

“Hmm. Interesting. Is there a reason you are doing this?” Iroh’s curiosity seems genuine but Zuko is wary of anything his Uncle has to say, knowing one slip up will result in his Uncle capturing him and turning him into his father for treason.

“Is it not reason enough to know that my crew is competent?” Zuko’s answer may be a bit on the point and harsh but it was a simple truth that Iroh should accept. And he did, with a small head nod and no other comment except sipping his own cup of tea.

Zuko still hadn’t touched his own cup again.

“Are you doing all right?”

Zuko just stares at his Uncle. “Alright?” Of course he should be alright, the amount of shit he had gone through in the past week was more than many went through in a lifetime.

“Yes. You’ve been through an ordeal lately.” An ordeal was putting it lightly.

Zuko stiffens. He has been through a lot, but a lot of that is things that his Uncle should not know about. 

“You also have a lot on your plate now. With the orders from your father.” His Uncle must be oblivious to any discomfort Zuko was showing because Zuko feels like he is vibrating in his seat. 

Zuko’s teeth are clenched. “I’m not the only one following difficult orders.”

Iroh tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

He can’t be serious. “The 41st Uncle! They’ve been ordered to their death!”

Iroh’s gaze darkened and Zuko resisted the urge to stand up and back away. The hunter was angry. “Nephew, you must understand, even the most fearsome beast knows what fights it must pick and which it must leave. I myself have had many battles placed before me that was not my right to intervene. There are higher powers in play and you must know your place in the order of it.”

Zuko’s shoulders went rigid and his hands clenched. He felt his inner flame surge and felt the traces of heat and smoke waft off his fists before he calmed the urges to strike at Iroh. “My place? And what is my place?”

Iroh’s gaze was deep and dark when he said, “Listen to the orders you have been given Prince Zuko. Your path has been laid out before you and it is one you must tread with caution for there are many things about you that will lead you astray.”

Zuko was glad he was no longer holding the tea cup. It would have shattered in his grasp long ago. The thought of the shattered teacup reminded him of the mug that the assistant cook Dekku had given him a few nights ago. Not only was he angry, but he could feel the fear creeping into his mind. A few of the things his Uncle had said were adding up to a picture that didn’t paint to most pleasant conclusions.

There was no way that his Uncle could have already figured out about the dragon shapeshifting! Zuko hadn’t even done it yet! But even if Zuko’s mind was overreacting there were still too many coincidences in what his Uncle had said for him to be comfortable with. The most fearsome beast? His Uncle had fought and killed dragons. Zuko did not know of something more fearsome and potentially terrifying than a dragon. Knowing his place? Zuko was well aware of his place, it was in command of this ship, and if the Great Dragon of the West thought Zuko wasn’t in his place then that meant that the General thought he shouldn’t be in command.

“Prince Zuko, staying in line is your best course of action right now. We still have time to turn the ship around and head to the Western Air Temple. You were given the task of hunting the Avatar. Checking the temple should be your first priority.”

That settled it in Zuko’s mind. The Dragon of the West was not an ally and never would be. His _Uncle_ was trying to get him to break the clearest part of his banishment, just to go explore a dusty upside down maze. 

Zuko stood up stiffly. “I think I will take my leave now.”

“Prince Zuko, you must sit back down, you haven't even finished your tea yet.”

Again with the tea! It was drugged! 

“Will you shut up about-”

The door to Iroh’s room opened. Zuko’s mouth snapped shut. Zuko turned stiffly to face the door and when he saw Satomi, the assistant healer he almost sagged with relief. Even after avoiding him and the ship doctor for days now, he would rather go with her and escape her grasp than be trapped in the same room as Iroh any longer.

“Prince Zuko. General Iroh. If I may intrude, Prince Zuko would you have a moment to come to the medical bay with me? We must attend to your bandages.” 

“Actually, we were-”

“Of course.” Zuko cut Iroh off. He was getting out of here as soon as he possibly could.

Satomi looked startled at his ready agreement. He moved towards the door with a motion for her to exit. “We were done talking anyway. Lead the way.”

Satomi was suspicious but she was obviously taking what she could get and left after giving a nod to the general who had risen up to stand and looked like he was going to intervene but Zuko wasn’t going to let him. He stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him soundly. 

“I’m surprised you agreed so readily Prince Zuko, it’s no secret you’ve been avoiding me and the doctor.” 

Zuko was tense but his reply was to the point. “Some fate’s are worse than others. Avoiding you was no longer an option available at the time.” 

If Satomi was concerned about his answer she hid it with only showing with slightly tensed shoulders before she relaxed again. The gifts of a medical worker he supposed. 

And Zuko was right. Avoiding Satomi and the doctor had been in his best interest for a while. The attention it would have drawn if he had been found out right away would have been too much to deal with. But now the crew knew him or at least of him, well enough that any sort of fallout to the fact his burn was a scar would be able to be mitigated.

And Satomi seemed like a nice enough woman. He had overheard a few mentions of her in conversation and seemed like someone he could potentially trust. But again, because he had been avoiding her he hadn’t tested her loyalties yet or been around her to sense her true emotions.

Leaving her, and by extension the doctor, as unknowns was becoming more detrimental than helpful at this point so he dutifully followed Satomi to the medical bay. 

When they reached the medical bay he was relieved that the doctor was not there. It was only Satomi and himself. The doctor not being there made it easier. 

“Okay, first order or business Prince Zuko, why have you been hiding?”

He stiffened at the direct question but he figured it was justified. “I didn’t need the medical attention.”

“I find that hard to believe based on what I was briefed about your situation but the fact you aren’t dead from infection would provide merit to that statement.” She stared at him and he stared back. It wasn’t a harsh stare down meant for intimidation. More meant to let him know he wasn’t getting out of here with letting her see underneath the bandages.

His sigh and the slump in his shoulders must have been permission enough because Satomi stepped close to where he had ended up sitting and carefully snipped away at the bandage until they were loose and could be removed. 

The bandages peeled away and Zuko will admit they hurt after having been plastered to his face for days and it felt good to let the air flow over his skin. He blinked at the sudden change to his vision and it took a few seconds to adjust before he looked up at Satomi whose face was full of shock that she was trying to school but he could read it easily, both on her face and in the air.

“Do I get an explanation?” The words were tense like she was trying to swallow around something and Zuko could only shrug.

“Fire Lord Ozai’s actions were not in Agni's favor. Agni’s intervention could not stop the burn. Only save me from the pain.”

Satomi looked at him. Looked for any sign that the Prince was joking and when she found none, sighed and moved on.

“Why don’t we test to see if the scarring has impaired your field of vision?”

He nodded. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it would. They were almost to Ju-Jing. Soon they would reach the 41st and hopefully he could save at least some of them.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you're reading this for the first time, I feel like I should tell you guys that I am livestreaming my writing process for this fic! https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ is my twitch and it was a lot of fun! It took about 3 hours on livestream to write this chapter is was an insane amount of fun! I would love for you guys to stop by! The plan is to do a writing stream at least once a week, Fanfic Fridays is the name I'm going with but there's always a chance for more than that if I get my hyperfixation back and go sicko mode on this fic. Love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	7. A General's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have been waiting for, bye-bye Iroh.

Jee looked out over the crew’s hustle and bustle, they were pulling into port for the first time since this voyage began and a good number of the crew were antsy. He had made a subtle announcement to the crew that they weren’t to depart until he had spoken with them. His decision on this was mainly because he hadn’t been able to escape conversation with the General. But what he had been told in said conversation had been worth it.

The General had plans to stop in town and meet up with one of his Pai-Sho correspondents. Jee knew that a Pai-Sho game in general could take hours. But when old men playing and reminiscing over tea played? The game could take all day. 

As the Wani slid into port, Jee felt oddly happy. Like only good things could come from this. 

The ramp lowered and the crew secured the ship as the General departed. Jee watched as the General wandered down the dock and watched as the crew all gathered on the main deck. 

Prince Zuko was pacing back and forth on the deck as well, glaring at the port town before turning and pace the opposite way down the deck.

The Prince had only made it back to the helm for a few more planning sessions since the initial meeting and they had ironed out a good number of details for what they would do depending on what situation they might encounter when they arrived at Omashu. Each plan was hypothetical as it could be since timing was hard to guess for how quickly the 41st would be activated and mobilized.

Jee stepped down to the main deck and the murmur in the crew and the wary watching of Prince Zuko was redirected to him.

“The Wani is leaving port in three hours exactly. If you aren’t on board you will be left behind. Any port stops after this will be down quickly and with only necessities in mind so if you need anything, go get it now or deal without for the foreseeable future.”

The beginning sounds of any protests were quickly stopped with pain grunts and what jee could assume were scolding and mentions that the Prince was still anxiously pacing the deck.

As the crew nodded at him he nodded back. 

“You will sign out by the ramp to keep a count of the crew. Again, if you are late you will be left behind.”

He dismissed them and went to the ramp. There was a gathering where it seemed a few people were taking lists and money for shopping requests. It made sense that the crew would decide to send fewer people after the warning he had given them. It would create a burden on those shopping but was smarter overall. 

As the designated shopping teams approached and signed out he kept a tally. It was an odd collection from various social circles of the ship's crew but he wasn’t one to judge.

\------

Genji and Dekku left the ship with a long list of comfort foods that various crew members wanted purchased and a large purse of money to buy them with. It made sense that as the assistant cook, Dekku would be put in charge of buying any food items and Genji just wanted a chance to spend some time with his husband off ship.

They walked down the dock and as they went Dekku started identifying various stands and stalls that they would need to stop at later. The plan was to travel to the center of the town and work their way back to the ship so they would have to carry larger loads for less time. 

As they traversed the town they reached the market and the looks they got weren’t pleasant but it only took a few stalls for the realization that they were here to buy not take, and suddenly the bustle of the market, with vendors calling out for attention started to fill the air once again. Dekku bartered and traded and got good deals, mainly because he was buying in larger quantities. It only took five stalls though before they had way too much to carry and realized they should have brought help.

“You know,” one shopkeeper said, “I can send my boy with your supplies and he can take them back to your ship. He’s got nothing better to do right now.” The shopkeep gestured to the boy working at the back of the stall, slowly sorting inventory. 

Dekku could only grin. “I’d take the offer but he probably won’t be let on the ship but if he can at least take it to the dock near the ship that would be greatly appreciated.”

The shopkeep nodded. “Li! Come here.”

The boy came up and gave them a stink eye look. The shopkeep was not impressed. “Knock that look off. They’re being good customers and they need help. Run their things to the docks for them and then you can have the afternoon off.”

The boy brightened a bit at the agreement before holding out his arms for the various bags that Genji had been saddled with. 

The boy took off at a brisk pace and Genji snorted, “Doing more work to later be lazy? I remember those days.”

The shopkeep laughed and bid them farewell as they continued on. The next stall that needed to be visited was across the market space and in crossing there they passed a tea shop. Dekku had just casually looked over but his gaze had been caught by the fact that General Iroh was sitting inside and Dekku would hazard a guess that the General was in a game of Pai-Sho with the other old man sat across from him. Catching a few arm movements from the two confirmed his theory as they passed the tea shop.

Seeing the General reminded Dekku of something. He turned to speak to Genji only to realize the other man had left him behind. He gave a short indignant cry before speedily catching up. 

Once he caught up and, jokingly, punching his husband in the arm, he remembered what he was going to ask. “Do you think that Prince Zuko will leave the General behind if he’s not back on the Wani?”

Genji paused before shrugging, “I wouldn’t put it past him to try but the General is smart for all that he is getting older. He’d realize something was up.”

Dekku hummed in agreement. “You’re not wrong.”

\------

Kyo was surprised that he had been the one chosen to go for the helmsmen but he wasn’t going to complain. It got him off ship for a while and some space to breath away from the officers of the ship. He was getting used to them but it was still a process. 

He wandered into the marketplace and after his shopping, he still had almost two hours of the allotted three so he decided to look around for something to do. There were various stalls with snacks and other things but he decided that the tea shop was his best bet. 

He entered and the hostess directed him to a seat where he looked over their menu before deciding. He had always been a simple man in regards to tea, so he went with a simple green tea. He placed his order and double checked his orders while he waited. It wasn’t a lot of things, just a few smaller items that the helmsman and a few other crew members hadn’t had time to grab before getting thrown on the Wani. Kyo himself had grabbed a good number of things that he had forgotten in his sleep deprived packing when he was first put in the helm of the Wani. 

The waitress returned with the tea and Kyo gladly took a sip. It was good tea. He wasn't a connoisseur by any means but he could appreciate a hot drink that was made correctly. 

He sipped slowly and looked around the tea house. The decorations definitely were Earth Kingdom and very different from any tea shop he had ever visited in the Fire Nation or in established colonies. The green and gold color pattern was nice. He’d definitely say he preferred the red of the Fire Nation but he also enjoyed the detailing carved into the building support pillars. He wondered if they were carved by an earthbender. 

His gaze shifted from the shop's decor to the people inside. At a table across the room a group of younger women sat talking and joking, likely young wives socializing. A few other solo patrons like himself were sitting around the room. He noticed a few tables set with Pai-Sho boards and felt the unease in the back of his mind grow. He was usually anxious but the Pai-Sho board had become an increasing anxiety source ever since the General had gotten Lieutenant Jee to play with him and of course they had played at the table in the helm. At the same table where earlier that day Kyo had listened in while the Prince and Lieutenant had detailed their plans of treason. Treason that Kyo fully supported but treason nonetheless.

His gaze finally drifted to the front corner of the store where his heart dropped upon seeing the General engaged in a Pai-Sho match. The General’s back was to him so he couldn’t see the man’s face but Kyo own face was most likely a sheet of fear as he quickly drank the rest of his cup, dropped more than enough coins on the table and left as quickly as he could. He barely remembered to grab his shopping bags as he left and started walking back to the ship as fast as he could. 

He was not going to stay in the vicinity of the General if he had any choice in the matter.

He made it back to the ship, slightly out of breath but as soon as his boots clanked on the metal of the ramp he felt himself calm down. Enough that he didn’t even flinch when Lieutenant jee asked, “Why are you out of breath, Helmsman?”

“Saw the General, Lieutenant. Playing Pai-Sho in the tea shop. Decided that it was time to get back to the ship.”

The Lieutenant did not smile, did not laugh, but Kyo could tell that he was amused by the fact that the Lieutenant just nodded and let Kyo pass without any other comment. 

It was good to be back on the ship.

\------

Jee checked the ship roster. Only two crew members left and he could see them down the dock. He glanced over at Prince Zuko and the boy was still pacing. Back and forth across the deck. Jee had noticed that the Prince’s gaze kept tracking back to the crew members down the dock. 

Once those two got back, it would only be the General left in town. And as he watched the final two crewmembers started walking back to the ship, the idea that had been slowly and quietly forming in the back of his head since the Prince told him the plan with the 41st became a reality. 

Jee turned from the facing the dock to instead walk over to the Prince who noticed his approach immediately and stopped pacing. 

“Prince Zuko.”

“Yes Lieutenant?”

“Most of the crew has returned. Only General Iroh remains in port.” Jee kept his tone calm as he stated it but inside he felt like jittering. A strange feeling for a battle worn officer but the implication of what he was about to suggest to the Prince was too large to contain completely. 

“Is anyone aware of his whereabouts?” The Prince’s tone was formal and level, like always, but Jee saw that slight glimmer in the singular golden eye and fought to keep his grin hidden. 

“The last one to see him was Helmsman Kyo who saw him playing Pai-Sho in a tea shop in the center of town.”

The Prince’s golden gaze was locked back on the dock again as Jee heard the telltale clang of boots on the metal ramp. 

He gazed over and nodded at the final crewmembers who returned the nod before heading into the ship. 

He looked back at the Prince who was staring hard at the town. 

He took a deep breath and took his chance. “I heard from a few crewmembers that there are rumors of pirates in the waters near here. It would be in our best interest to depart immediately.”

Prince Zuko looked up at him and Jee kept his face as neutral as possible.

The Prince’s mouth opened to say something but closed just as fast.

Silence until a very quiet whisper. “Can we actually do it?” _Are you actually with me on this?_

Jee swallowed but kept his voice level. “It’s just pirates Prince Zuko. We can out run them easily.” _To treason and beyond._

“Set sail immediately. No delays.” _No risks. We go now._

Jee couldn’t keep the triumph completely hidden. “As you wish.” _I stand with you._

He turned and faced the main deck and the milling crew. “All hands to stations! Raise the ramp! All engines fire! Get us out of port five minutes ago!”

The crew froze before scrambling in a flurry of motion.

He turned back to Prince Zuko. “Omashu?” 

The Prince nodded. “Omashu.”

_You can give a crew orders. But you can’t make them loyal. You have to earn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in about two hours live on my twitch! Next stream for writing chapter 8 will be on Friday at 10 am Central.  
> https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ  
> Stop by and check it out! It was a lot of fun and it's a blast interacting with my readers!


	8. Fire Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few crew members learn what happened to General Iroh and Zuko removes his bandages.

Jee looked forward to the sea before them and couldn’t help the smug feeling in his chest at the fact they were now an hour past Ju-Jing port without incident. The little worry of apprehension in the back of his mind was consistently squashed every time he looked down at the main deck and saw Prince Zuko interacting with the crew members. 

The young man was flitting around the deck, the eagerness in his movements was evident even from way up in the helm looking down. He didn’t think anyone else on the crew knew that the General wasn’t on board but he had seen a few small huddles on deck and in the halls since they left port. 

Gossip on a ship was a beast that no officer could quell and Jee wasn’t going to attempt to contain it as long as it stayed relatively harmless. The crew had thrown him a few glances but that seemed to mainly stem from the fact he had them out of port earlier than he had initially said. 

He watched as Zuko was pulled into a conversation with the Assistant Cook and the Animal Handler. What those two would have to talk about with the Prince, Jee wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to stop them.

\------

“Prince Zuko.”

Zuko looked up and when he saw Dekku he couldn’t help the small smile and release of tension in his shoulders. He hadn’t had a chance to speak with the assistant cook since the night in the kitchen even if he had seen the man a few times and had been subjected to a few questioning looks when picking up his meals. He had answered the concern looks with nods that had appeased the cook. 

“Yes?”

“How have you been since we last spoke?” Dekku’s eyes were kind and Zuko couldn’t help but compare the cook's kindness to his Uncle. Uncle had always seemed like there was a hidden meaning to anything he asked. With Dekku it felt like genuine concern with no alternative than just knowing if he was alright or not.

“I’ve been alright. I’ve spent a lot of time with Lieutenant Jee plotting our course.”

Dekku nodded and was about to speak again when the animal handler Genji walked up. 

“Prince Zuko.” Genji nodded in respect. Zuko had done what he could to imply to the crew that he didn’t want them to bow to him. They were going to be stuck together on this ship for the foreseeable future. Keeping palace standards of propriety was impractical. 

“Handler Genji. How was your time in port?” Zuko knew that Genji and Dekku had gone together to handle most of the food based requests from the crew. 

“It went well. There were more things than we were able to carry so we ended up having to send someone back with some of the things we had already bought.” Zuko nodded. He had seen the boy who had come up to the ship a few times and left bundles and packages at the base of the ramp. Lieutenant Jee had questioned the boy and once he had an explanation had the packages brought on board as the boy returned with them. The Lieutenant had even tipped the boy at the end.

“We did see the General while we were out.” Zuko stiffened at the mention and he caught the flash in Dekku’s eyes but the cook wasn’t able to stop the handler before he continued. “He was playing Pai-Sho in a tea shop. I’m surprised he finished the game so quickly. From what I’ve heard around the crew, the games can go for a good number of hours if the General chooses.”

Zuko forcibly dropped his shoulders before looking at Genji. “I would guess that the General’s game is still going actually.”

That was all he said and it took a few seconds before both Dekku and Genji’s jaws dropped before snapping shut. They shared a look and Zuko could feel the confusion radiating off of them. 

Dekku was the one that spoke. “Prince Zuko, is the General still in Ju-Jing port?”

Zuko looked up and nodded. “With any luck he hasn't even realized that we’re gone.”

He heard the sharp intake of breath from both of them before the slow exhale and a few breaths of the meditative fashion from Dekku. 

“Is there a reason why the General has been left behind?” Dekku was apprehensive in his asking but Zuko figured that it would be best to get some of the shocking reveals handled immediately. He knew that word of General Iroh being left behind would soon spread throughout the whole ship like wildfire. Might as well get two shocks out of the way as well. Satomi already knew so it was just up to him to keep the secret now and he didn’t feel like going back to Satomi regularly to have the bandages replaced and continue to limit his eyesight. 

“There are many things that the General is unaware of and many things he would never have been allowed to know because of his continued allegiance to the Fire Lord.” Zuko reached up and pulled at the secured ends of the bandages around his head. Satomi had redone the bandages per his request and she had explained to him how to undo them easily in case he needed to. This likely wasn’t the situation she had envisioned for him to use her lessons but it worked.

The bandages loosened and he blinked and the filters of light in his eye so by the time he had the bandages fully off it only took a few strong blinks before he could look at Dekku and Genji. Both who had reactions of growing curiosity and then sharp shock when they fully saw the scar and his face. 

“General Iroh was not supposed to be on this ship at the start of this voyage. His absence does not hinder our plans. In fact it makes many things easier. I’ll be addressing the crew later this evening at the shift change about what actions this ship will be taking upon reaching Omashu.”

Zuko held the bandages in his hand as he nodded to the two men. “I will see you then.”

He turned and left. Walking towards the staircase that would take him up to the helm. He passed by a few crew members who were all shocked to see him without the bandages but he ignored them and pressed on to the stairs and ascended rapidly. As calm as he may outwardly appear, taking off the bandages had been a bit nerve wracking and he was ready to spend some time among his closer confidants on board. 

Helmsman Kyo might still be a bit nervous of him but the man was good at his job and was able to have a good conversation if they could find a good topic. Usually related to the functionings of the ship. Lieutenant Jee knew the most about his plans concerning the 41st and could be relied on to be a voice of experience and rationale. 

He entered the helm and upon seeing that both the Lieutenant and Helmsman were there his shoulders relaxed. They both looked over at him when he entered and he felt their immediate shock. Jee walked over to meet him and Zuko could read the unconscious movement for what it was, not a threat, but even so, he still stiffened and flinched slightly when Jee raised a hand to cup his face and brush a thumb against the scar.

Jee flinched back when Zuko flinched but at quick shared glance and Jee reconnected the touch. 

“Prince Zuko, what… What happened?” 

Zuko eyes lifted to meet Jee’s gaze. Two eyes to two eyes for the first time. “Defiance does not go unpunished, not even for the crown Prince.”

Zuko heard Jee swallow harshly. “Alright.” Jee’s hand dropped and he stepped back. “Do you need anything Prince Zuko?”

Zuko shook his head. “I’m going to tell the crew about the 41st tonight at the shift change.”

Jee nodded. Zuko could sense his hesitance. Jee wanted to ask something else but was stopping himself. 

“Is it alright if I meditate in here?” Jee looked startled for a split second before nodding.

“Of course Prince Zuko. There should be a candle by the charts table.”

Zuko nodded back and went to set up the candle. He found the candle easy enough and when he had it properly placed. Far enough away from the charts table that if he accidentally flared, something he hadn’t done since the night in the kitchen, he wouldn’t destroy any of the maps they had.

Sitting with the candle, he closed his eyes and felt for the strange core in his fire bending that had been there ever since the Agni Kai. He had brushed against it a few times but never had he truly explored what it was. 

He breathed. In-hold-out. He felt the flame attach itself to his inner fire. In-hold-out. He remembered what Dekku had told him in the kitchen. That his emotions had a place. His anger at the Fire Lord and his fear of what could have happened with Iroh were justified. His relief that the General was no longer on board was something he could acknowledge and be happy about.

He reached out to the flame and felt it wrap around him. In-hold-out.

He heard a stuttered gasp and a hurried shush and wanted to open his eyes but didn’t. 

In-hold-out.

He reached for the flame. He knew his hands were still folded in his lap but he felt the urge to reach out. He wanted to touch the flame. He could sense the small flame. Could sense its potential.

In-hold-out.

His eyes flickered open and he understood why there had been a gasp. The flame of the candle was no longer just above the candle. It had become like a vine, extended and floating in the air, the trails of fire were pulsing with his breath. In-hold-out. 

He reached for the fire and it reached back, drifting closer until the vines of the fire were flowing around him. In-hold-out. 

He could sense the next step. Could feel the softening of the core inside his inner flame. Remembered Agni’s words. 

_ “Dragons need fire to hatch.”  _

_ “From the ash does your dragon rise and to return to human flesh so must the dragon burn.” _

He could do it. Right now. If he pulled the flame closer… At the thought the vines of fire twitched ever so slightly closer.

In-hold-out.

But now wasn’t the time. The ship, let alone the helm, wasn’t a good place to attempt the transformation for the first time. Zuko had no idea what size would be. He had felt large in the vision from Agni, bigger than his human body, but the relative size was hard to know in the mind scape. 

He watched the flames and pushed them back. He felt a slight ache in his inner flame. Like the inner flame was rejecting his decision. And Zuko understood that urge. He wanted to know about his dragon side. Wanted to know what the transformation would feel like. Wanted to  _ know. _

In-hold-out.

He pushed the flame back. Pulling his control away from the flame as it returned to the candle and the power of the burning wax. 

He felt calmer now. He released the hold on the candle flame and let his posture relax. His mind was calm and he didn’t feel the trickle of anxiety over removing his bandages anymore. His curiosity about his dragon side was still strong as ever, but he was content for now. 

Now to plan what he would tell the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was written during a live stream at https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ Streams for new chapters of A Dragon's Instinct will be Monday and Friday at 10 AM Central Standard Time. This chapter took about two and half hours with a lot of chaos and distractions from chat. mainly cringe pickup lines but it was an amazing time! I'd love it if you chose to stop by next time!


	9. The True Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tells the crew a story.

The shift change was nearing and Zuko was getting anxious. He had stayed in the helm with Lieutenant Jee and Helmsman Kyo and he had been thinking over what he needed to say but he couldn’t get a solid plan. How do you explain to an entire crew of Fire nation soldiers that you were committing treason against the Fire Lord himself. 

Jee and Kyo and a few other helmsmen were the exception. Kyo had been mistreated by commanders in the past so it was of little shock to Zuko that the man would want a way to defy the authority that mistreated him. Similar to what Zuko himself was doing but on a much smaller, more rational scale. Zuko was attempting to lead a whole ship and crew into a life of treason and potential death. 

Lieutenant Jee had been a surprise but after talking with the man Zuko had come to the conclusion that Jee was a good man and that any treason against the Firelord was likely being justified as following his direct superior. Which was Zuko. Something that he struggled to remember on occasion. The Lieutenant’s field experience and knowledge was extremely valuable while trying to plan. Without Jee’s help, Zuko likely would have just had the ship land on shore and gone running off on his own. 

Lieutenant Jee had plans. They now had skeletal plans for any circumstances they might come across. The most ideal was reaching the 41st before they were engaged in battle but the likelihood of that was near impossible. More likely they would reach the 41st in the middle or near the end of the battle and would only be able to save a few of them. But any saved would be better than none at all. 

Zuko looked out through the windows of the helm and could feel the sun starting to set. Time for the change in shifts and time for him to address the crew.

He stood up. Having remained sitting since his meditation. Jee and Kyo had both let him stay undisturbed for the most part and he was glad for it. Even if he still didn’t know what to say to the crew.

He heard Jee speak into the command line to the engine room and felt the shudder and the forward power was reduced and cut back. That was one of the few things jee had asked him about since his meditation. Whether he wanted the absolute entire crew on deck or if just a majority. And Zuko needed the whole crew there. His first meeting with the crew had been important and so was this one. He needed to be able to see the crew and have them listen to him and not by passing on information from other crew members.

The Wani would essentially be drifting with idle engines while he gave his speech. 

He didn’t know why but he paused at the doorway to the stairs. He heard the shuffling behind him and he just looked at the door and when he felt the two presences behind him did he hesitantly reach for the door. 

He heard the intake of breath behind him and paused. The silence held for a moment before Jee spoke, “You can do this Prince Zuko. The crew will support you. I know they will.”

Zuko couldn’t speak. The fear was starting to crawl into his throat. “They could die. All of them. Fire Lord Ozai burned me for speaking out of turn. They’ll be killed.”

He felt the concern and sadness radiating from behind him. Kyo was just sad but jee’s was different. It felt like regret.

“Prince Zuko. They’re soldiers. They know they can die on any day. And trust me on this.” Zuko felt a weight settle on his shoulder and it was all he could manage to not melt into the reassuring touch. “They would much rather die following a commander they can trust and respect than being thrown onto the field as boulder fodder. Here their lives will have purpose. And I know you will do your absolute best to make sure they all survive.” 

Zuko nodded. He was still looking at the door. He reached to open it. The weight of Lieutenant Jee’s hand slid off his shoulder and he missed it almost instantly. But he didn’t let the weakness get to him. He had a mission and that mission dictated he needed to go down to the deck.

He went down the stairs. Jee and Kyo following close behind. He made it to the main deck and saw the crew assembled. They were all there. 

They were all watching and he wanted to fall back and go back to the helm. He spent more time in the helm than he did anywhere else on ship save for his room while he slept. 

But Jee and Kyo were behind him. They knew what needed to happen. And Jee trusted him to do this. Zuko didn’t know why but he was and he had to keep that trust. 

He made it to the front of the assembled crew and took a few deep breaths. He still wasn’t sure what to say but he could only hope it would work out. He heard the murmurs and realized that most of the crew hadn’t seen him without the bandages yet.

And suddenly he knew where to start.

He stepped up to the raised platform, momentarily miffed at the fact he was too short to be seen but that feeling was instantly dismissed. Silence fell and he took a deep breath. Reaching and feeling for the setting rays of Agni and then opening his eyes and speaking.

“There once was a Prince.” 

Zuko loves stories. Loved plays and the theater. He knew how to tell a story.

“This Prince grew up in his younger years never expecting to take the throne for there were many that stood before him. But things changed and the Prince found himself next in line after his Father. The Prince was excited. For now there were many things he could do for his nation and for his people.”

The crew was radiating small amounts of confusion but as he went on they all seemed to understand.

“But the Fire Lord did not want the prince to be the next on the throne. The Fire Lord would much rather have had the Princess take the throne. For where the Prince was kind the Princess was ruthless. In the Fire Lord’s eyes the Prince was a failure and would never make for a good Fire Lord. But the Fire Lord could not deny the will of the Sage’s and the order of birth of his children. So the Prince learned how to be Fire Lord. Learning about the Great War and all that his people had accomplished. And for a while the Prince believed what his tutors taught him. That the Fire Nation was strong and mighty and could do no wrong.”

“The Prince, kind hearted though he was, was protective of his people. So he saw the enemies of his nation as wrong and his people as right. What other option could it be?” 

He heard the crew shift and felt the few threads of unease rise in the air. 

“So the Prince learned how to one day rule. His education was entrusted to tutors but also to the former Crown Prince. A great general and tactician who had declined the throne at the death of his father. Allowing his brother, the Prince’s father, to take the throne. The General taught the Prince about ruling. About how to make decisions for the people. But the General could not always be there. One day when the general was visiting, there was to be a great war council held. The Prince wished to attend the war council. The General thought it unwise but was persuaded to allow the Prince to attend.”

The murmurs in the crew rose to a fever pitch for a few seconds as the majority of the crew realized that General Iroh had not been seen since departing for the port that morning. The crew hushed themselves quickly though and Zuko continued.

“While in the council, the Prince learned of a vile plan. A plan that would bring a great victory to the Fire nation. But the cost was too great. An old advisor to the Fire Lord, one who had not stepped foot on the battlefield for many years, proposed a plan that would sacrifice a division of new recruits to draw out the experienced army of Omashu so that another division would defeat them after the Omashu army was tired from fighting the new recruits. This plan was made with the intention that none from the division of new recruits would survive.”

He didn’t let the buzz turn to shouts, instead he continued, cutting them off before their outrage, and he felt how angry they were, could get out of hand.

“The Prince was outraged. They were treating the lives of his people, of  _ his  _ soldiers, like they were worth nothing. So the Prince spoke out. Calling the Advisor a madman who did not deserve to lead.” 

He felt the swell of vindication in the crew and he almost wished the story had a different ending.

“The Prince was right. The plan was wrong. But that didn’t matter for the Prince had spoken out of turn and had created a grave insult in the presence of the Fire Lord. And so the Fire Lord declared that the Prince must fight to defend his insult. The Prince agreed, whether out of arrogance or without proper consideration the Prince agreed to fight a duel under the presence of Agni to save and defend his people.”

The creeping horror was rising and he knew it wouldn’t end.

“The Prince thought he would be fighting the old Advisor. The Prince thought he could win.”

He looked at the crew and held up a hand in front of his face and set his palm ablaze.

“The Prince did not win. Not for lack of skill or for underestimating his opponent. But because the Prince’s opponent was not the Advisor.” 

The dread in the air was thick and heavy and he drew in a stuttered breath as he told them the final portion of his tale.

“The Prince was to face the Fire Lord. His own Father, in combat under the presence of Agni.”

The cries of outrage were sudden and sharp and Zuko wanted to back down but he heard Jee silence them and felt the man’s reassuring presence behind him. Jee wasn’t calm either. This was the first time he was hearing the full story as well.

“The Prince refused to fight. Knowing that fighting would only lead to his demise. Instead he begged for mercy. Begged to be spared.” He took a deep breath. “For his cowardice he was burned. For choosing his people over the war the Prince was told, ‘You will learn respect.’” He held his hand out in front of him. Holding it close but still remembering those moments in the arena. “‘And suffering will be your teacher.’” He snuffed the flame in his hand and let the silence in the air hang before he spoke again.

“The prince was banished. Doomed to follow impossible orders till the day he died if he ever wished to return to his home, his nation.”

He looked up from his flameless palm to meet the gazes of the crew. Crew that stood with straight backs and emotions so jumbled he couldn’t tell what they were feeling.

“But the defiant Prince was not going to settle. Instead he chose the path of treason and deceit. For, from his nation's capital he could do nothing. But the prince was banished from his lands with nowhere else to go. So the Prince chose to do what he could. The Prince chose to go and save the division lost to the war council.”

He feels the blossoms of realization and shock but he’s not done yet.

“Now the Prince must ask the crew. The crew given to him out of spite. Will the crew sail with the Prince into the uncertainty of the future of a life of treason and the unknown?”

Silence. Deafening silence. Zuko’s ears rang as they no longer heard his own voice and the crew stood deathly still. 

He saw it. It was Dekku and Genji. They were the first to bow. Both of them dropped to full bows and he wanted to stop them but it was too late. The crew all fell to the deck. He felt Jee shift and take a step up to stand by his side. The warm, reassuring hand was back on his shoulder and Jee loudly proclaimed.

“All hail Prince Zuko! The True Prince of the Fire Nation!”

The chorus of answers and cheers and the crew stood up were deafening and Zuko could only grin. His crew was with him. They could do this. They could actually do this.

Three days till Omashu.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you are interested, this chapter and few of the previous ones were all written live on twitch! https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ Monday and Friday at 10 am Central Standard Time I stream my writing process for the chapters and get to hang out with you guys! I also play Minecraft and a few other games a lot so if you want to come check it out! Low you guys so much and I'll see you Friday for Chapter 10!


	10. Prince of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to watch the crew practice fire bending. The results are something unexpected for all.

The sun had set and risen again since Zuko told the crew about how he was banished and what the plan for Omashu and the 41st was. They had all been receptive. The transition from inspiring speech and cheering crowd had been difficult but Lieutenant Jee had helped him along with commanding the crew back to work and saying that a more formal debrief would happen the next day. 

Zuko was grateful for the reprieve. Jee had gotten him back up to the helm and Zuko had stayed there for a few hours before making his way to his room where he promptly collapsed and slept soundly till his connection with the sun had him awake as soona s the first ray of light crossed the water.

He dressed quickly enough and made his way to the kitchen. Assistant Cook Dekku was there and upon seeing Zuko enter, brightened considerably and handed him a tray of food. The cook smiled and Zuko felt his face return the happiness. It was nice to know that the crew and people around him were able to be trusted. 

He sat down and ate quickly but he could hear the bustle around him. The crew was debating whether or not to approach him. It was understandable that even though he had been kind with them and they were now aware of his plans for treason, they were still military men and women and he was their commander. Even if his age and inexperience should dictate otherwise.

But someone did approach him, it was one of the engineers. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her alot. 

She nodded her head and he nodded back. “Engineer Hanako. What can I do for you?”

“The crew was wondering, Sir, what type of combat will we be facing in an attempt to rescue the 41st.” Zuko considered this. It was a valid concern. The crew was small and most of them were likely inexperienced in combat.

“In the ideal world, no combat. But my luck does not run that way. Worst case we show up after the fight and have to fend off the Omashu army. More likely is that we’ll arrive in the middle of the fight and have to hold the Omashu army off for as long as possible for a retreat. I’m hoping for no casualties on our side and minimal damage to the Omashu army but our people come first.”

Engineer Hanako looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What?”

She radiated confusion and Zuko looked back at her. He didn’t get what was so confusing. “What are you confused about?”

“Sir, you do realize that most of the crew has never been on an active battle field? We’re navy, not army.”

Zuko nodded. He was well aware of that fact and told her as such. “Of course. But it won't be difficult combat. Most of the crew is firebenders, and those that don't have weapons training.”

Engineer Hanako continued to look at him like he was mad. “Sir, very few of us firebenders have ever been in actual combat. We learned the basic forms in school but there’s been no use for them since going ship side.”

This confused Zuko even more. “The crew drills forms daily on the deck.”

Engineer Hanako was getting frustrated now. “Sir, have you actually observed those drills in their entirety?”

Zuko’s shoulders hunched a bit. He actually hadn’t, usually retreating from the deck soon after they began to stave off the urge to throw himself into the fire. The curling need to find out what his dragon form was like eating away at him at every blast of flame.

“Why don’t you join us for the drills later this morning Prince Zuko, I think that will clear up some of the confusion.”

He nodded. He would make himself handle it. He had missed getting to actually spar. He had continued his meditation and used his fire bending for small things like lighting candles but he hadn’t truly bent since his fight against the assassins on the ship. 

Engineer Hanako dismissed herself from his table and he finished his breakfast. He wondered if he should bring his swords with to the practice.

\------

Zuko did end up bringing his swords. He had them casually sheathed on his back. The modified scabbard was a familiar weight that he hadn’t realized he was missing. Back in the palace he had managed to practice with them at least every other day. With the new freedom he had he had more range to experiment with his flaming sword style.

He stepped onto the main deck and made his way over to the group of gathered firebenders. They were all standing in a loose formation and Zuko’s approach was easily noticed. They weren’t too startled so he supposed that Engineer Hanako had seen fit to tell them he would be coming. 

He nodded to Lieutenant Jee who stood off to the side. The Lieutenant did not participate in every practice, as Zuko had spent more than one occasion with him in the Helm. Jee nodded back and Zuko stood off to the side while a few more crew members walked up and fell into the loose formation.

“Listen up!” Lieutenant Jee called for everyone’s attention. “Prince Zuko is here to observe your combat ability. Mainly so that we have a baseline to plan with for saving the 41st. So no screwing around. Take this seriously and listen to anything the Prince has to say.”

Zuko was confused. He was still a child. His ability at fire bending was low compared to anyone else he had ever met save for Assistant Cook Dekku, but that was just because the man’s skills lie elsewhere. Anyone trained in fire bending and over age to enlist should be leagues above him in skill.

He quickly found out how untrue that was. He watched. And was very confused. The basic forms were the same. The stance and the breath were all the same but as soon as they started to move it just looked wrong. Zuko had never been one for the stiff and rigid forms of fire bending, having struggled for years to master and perfect the angles of each move, but this, the moves were pale imitations of each other. He could attempt to guess what move was which but if Jee wasn’t calling the cadence and moves out he would have never been able to tell.

In plain, it was sloppy as fuck.

There were almost no angles or precision. They were all stiff as boards and rotating from the wrong points. 

He let them go on for a few more minutes but his frustration grew. He hadn’t been able to see it from a distance, but they were all terrible. If he had to compare it, they were the equivalent of him a year into fire bending. Like they still weren’t used to the power they wielded and commanded.

They came to rest and Zuko steadily walked over to Lieutenant Jee and stood next to him. Jee was holding a scroll with the training regimine. He looked it over. It was a set he had attempted to perform before Grandfather those years ago. The irony was not lost on him. He had this set memorized and trained to solid perfection. He knew the intrinsic way his body would fall into each kata and form. 

But he also knew he was different now. He had felt it when fighting the assassins the first day. He flowed more now than he ever had before. But even with his added flow he knew he would be much better than any demonstration the crew would be capable of giving. 

“Yes Prince Zuko?”

“Have them clear out and stand back. I want to run the set but I’m going to need more room just in case.”

He caught Jee’s flicker to the scar but the man immediately looked away and nodded. “Of course.” Jee had the crew stand back and Zuko stepped forward. He debated removing his swords from his back but decided against it. Now that he had the choice it was likely that he would be taking his swords into combat when ever he could. 

He breathed in and fell into the beginning stance. He felt it. The rigidness that his body was now rebelling against. He slowly let himself sink in the stance more loosely till it felt right. A few degrees of difference in each wrist, a lowered shoulder, more weight on his left heel. He moved.

The flow of energy was instant and Zuko had to focus to not get lost in the rush. He had missed this. He felt the sun as he spun and punched. There was no flame yet but he felt that whisper in his find as the sun hit his face.

**_Show them, young one._ **

So he did. He let the fire flow and the rush was exhilarating. He watched as the fire streamed from his hands and started to see the world through the haze as the air around him was superheated. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when he stopped following the scroll set and instead moved to following the flow of energy. He doesn’t remember when he drew his swords and added them in. Blades flowing like his claws would.

He didn’t realize when the world stopped existing for him beyond his connection to his fire and Agni and the way he felt. Knowing how each move would transfer to his dragon form. How each twist would instead be a whirl of his body through the air. He felt the heat building in his chest and he let it build till he was nearing the end and he let the heat go and felt the fire leave his mouth. He felt the flames curl against his teeth and lips. Felt the coating of ash that hardened instantly and knew without having to look that his teeth were too sharp now but that wasn’t a concern.

The swords were sheathed and Zuko spun the fire around him with his hands once more. He felt the pull and let the fire continue to crackle and roar around him. It would be so easy. So easy to pull the flame in and let his body burn away to show the scales he so desperately wanted to see.

But could he?

**_Do you trust them young one?_ **

He did. He really did but was the time right?

**_Is there any time that will ever be right?_ **

But Omashu and the 41st. They were the priority.

**_Ask yourself, child, will a dragon help or hinder your efforts to save them?_ **

But what if they are scared of me?

**_They have followed this far have they not?_ **

They had. Jee had already made clear he stood on Zuko’s side. Helping him leave Iroh behind. Enacting what Zuko had only vaguely dreamed about. And the crew. They were so strongly on his side against Ozai that he knew they would follow him But this, this was alot. 

But he wanted this. Wanted to feel what it was like to be a dragon. 

So he did it. 

He reached. Pulled. He heard the faint shouts behind the roar of the fire and felt a flash of remorse for not telling them what was going on but it was too late now.

He felt the fire touch his skin and felt the warmth before he felt himself break apart at each lick of flame. It happened in an instant. He felt the fire and felt the flame. Felt the change as it happened. 

Felt what it was like to be ash before the ash pulled back together and he  _ rose. _

Taller than he thought he would be but not massive. He felt the weight of the wings on his back. Felt the strength in his body and limbs and felt that connection.

His head raised and he stared at Agni and felt the Great Spirit staring back.

**_Welcome Prince of Fire._ **

Zuko roared.

Jee swore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be Jee's pov and how our lovable Lieutenant Dad deals with Dragon Zuko. This chapter was written live on twitch at https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ Every Monday and Friday at 10 am Central Standard Time for about two hours I sit down, talk to chat and crank out a chapter. If you guys are interested in that check me out! I also play a lot of Minecraft and a few other games through out the rest of the week so if you like that you're also welcomed to stop by!


	11. A Dad's Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jee's POV of Zuko's transformation and the aftermath

When Prince Zuko came to stand right next to him, Jee already knew something was going to happen. Jee lowered the scroll so that Prince Zuko could glance over it without having to ask for the scroll. The prince looked at the scroll and after a moment started to glare at it. He looked at the scroll and then glanced at the crew. 

Jee decided to break the silence. Zuko looked like he wanted to ask something. “Yes Prince Zuko?”

“Have them clear out and stand back. I want to run the set but I’m going to need more room just in case.” Jee could sense the hesitance in the Prince’s voice. He couldn’t fully understand why the Prince was nervous. The Prince had amazing control from what little bending Jee had seen. Jee’s gaze momentarily landed on the scar and he looked away immediately. Ozai, it still wasn’t natural for Jee to refer to the Fire Lord in such a disrespectful manner but the man didn’t deserve any respect, had burned Prince Zuko. The last time Zuko would have been faced with traditional fire bending would have been at the Agni Kai. 

He nodded. “Of course.” 

Zuko stepped away and Jee yelled at the troops to back up. They did so willingly. Everyone here had seen Prince Zuko fight the would-be assassins. They knew that if Prince Zuko requested space, they should give it to him.

Zuko dropped into the beginning stance and it was perfect. Like an exact copy from the scroll. A second later and Zuko seemed to relax. He shifted slightly and then moved.

Jee watched in awe. For a few seconds there was no fire. Just pure motion and strength. 

When Zuko let the first stream of fire fly from his hands Jee gulped. The raw power the Prince was presenting was insane. Jee knew about the skill Imperialy trained firebenders had. He had sailed and fought with General Iroh and Prince Lu Ten. But this was different. Both of them had been the definition of precision. Exacting in their motions and execution. But Zuko flowed with the power of the flame. He felt the heat of the flames and the power.

The Zuko shifted. He barely recognized what was happening before he was stunned. Zuko was no longer following teh scrolls kata and the change was immediate. Most notably in the fire he produced.

He hadn’t imagined it then. The shades of color in Zuko’s fire when he meditated in the helm. But this was so much more. In the helm it had ranged from the palest yellow to a vibrant red. Now there was more. Pink, blue, green, purple, gold, red. Every color was flickering through the fire as the Prince wove the flames around himself. 

Zuko  _ danced  _ with the fire and all Jee could do was watch. When Zuko let out a stream of fire from his mouth Jee felt the panic rising is his chest. Something was coming and Jee knew he wouldn’t be prepared for it.

When Zuko drew his swords he thought maybe the surprises and the building sense of “ _ something is coming” _ was done. But it wasn’t. Zuko continued to dance with his fire and blades until he came to a momentary halt to perform a move Jee had only seen a few times before.

The breath of fire was an attack the general had developed and perfected over many years. The ability to produce flames inside and have them exit and to not be harmed by them. But it was obvious that Zuko would never have had the time nor the willingness to learn from his uncle. A twinge in Jee’s mind also supplied that the breath of fire Zuko had produced was different from Iroh’s as well. 

Zuko’s dance continued but it changed. The tempo picked up and there was more fire hanging in the air. No longer dissipating but instead continuing to crackle in the air as Zuko continued to show just how strong he was. There was a shift, a break in the air and Jee wasn’t prepared for it. 

When the fire, which had been hanging and unnaturally suspended in the air, suddenly raced towards Zuko, Jee couldn’t help his shout. Rationally, he knew that Zuko was in control of his flames. That the flame’s movements were all controlled. That did not stop the moment of heart wrenching terror at the thought of Zuko being burned again, this time by his own flames. 

Jee looked through the flames and what he saw terrified him to his core. The flames did not stop before they reached Zuko. Instead Jee watched as Zuko burned. The worst part was that Jee could see the smile on Zuko's face. Watched at the prince he had grown unreasonably attached to, turn to ash.

There was a moment. A single moment where Jee didn’t know what he would ever be able to do with his life if Zuko was really gone. That moment past as the ash was caught in the still raging inferno and Jee watched in disbelief. If soul shattering disbelief and the ash seemed to thicken and multiply and reform. But it wasn’t forming to be like a human. In less time than Jee ahd to think what it could be there it was.

A dragon. Scales black like the volcanic obsidian of the main islands. A mane of hair that was so red it looked like living embers. Large. Jee’s stunned brain came to the conclusion that the dragon must be at least 20 feet long from nose to tail. 

The dragon’s head raised and stared directly into the sun. That was when Jee saw the distortion of the scales on the left side of the dragon’s face. They were still black, still like obsidian but there was more color to them. The dragon lifted its head, opened its mouth and roared to the sky.

And in that moment Jee knew. Knew what had happened even if he did not want to fucking believe it.

That dragon was Zuko. Zuko was the dragon. Zuko was a dragon.

“Oh fuck.”

\------

The air hung with silence. Jee watched as Zuko lowered his head and turned to look over at where Jee and the crew had been standing. Jee had been in front of the rest of the crew when this started and he could now tell that the crew had retreated even further. He had stayed rooted in place. Unwilling to back down in case Zuko had needed him. And, by Agni’s light, Zuko needed him right now. But he didn’t know how to help.

Step one. See if Zuko was still in there.

He took a few steps forward. Each time feeling like he had to pull his leg out of a rock.

“Zuko. Can you understand me?”

Zuko looked at him and nodded his head. Jee sighed in relief. That was one major barrier out of the way.

“Zuko. Do you know what just happened?”

Zuko’s head tilted to the side. It was an oddly adorable expression for a dragon, a known hunter and creature of legend and power. Zuko looked down at himself. Zuko twisted slightly and that’s when Jee noticed the wings. Oh Agni, wings. Jee brushed past that, more important things to focus on right now. Zuko looked back up at Jee and nodded.

Okay. Zuko wasn’t freaking out. That was good. Wait. Why wasn’t he freaking out. Jee was freaking out and barely keeping it contained, his concern for Zuko outweighing his own panic.

“Zuko. Did you know you could do this?”

Zuko’s head ducked and Jee couldn’t help the groan that left him. He never thought exasperation would be an emotion he would feel right now but here he was.

Something clicked.

“Is this why you wanted General Iroh gone?” Jee saw the stiffening in Zuko’s forelegs and shoulders. Stupid question. Obviously Zuko would want a dragon hunter as far away from him as possible.

“Okay. Do you know why you can do this?” Jee was guessing this wasn’t a secret trait the royal family had been hiding. Obviously there had to be something larger at play. 

Zuko looked up again and stared at the sun. Jee took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm his heart rate. Agni. Of all the spirits, of course this would be related to the Great Sun Spirit. Jee was not a very spiritual man. He paid his respects and acknowledged them, but they had never had a daily presence in his life. 

“Okay. Zuko. Do you know how to change back? Can you change back?”

Zuko looked at him and Jee felt something brush against his mind. He tried to grab for it but it was gone before he was even really sure it was there. Spirits communicating inside someone’s mind was a common thing in legends. And dragons were as much legends as spirits at this point. Save for the one that was also a teenage prince right in front of him. 

Zuko nodded but didn’t do anything. Jee felt the groan building but pushed it down.

“Zuko. Can you please turn back to a human? You’re scaring the crew a little.” Jee didn’t have to look to know the crew was likely all pressed either against the far rail of hiding behind various objects on deck. 

Zuko curled in on himself in an instant and Jee realized he had said the wrong thing. “No. Zuko look at me, please.” Zuko's head raised slightly even as his body continued to curl closer together, making him seem somewhat smaller. But he was still a dragon. “Zuko. They aren’t scared of you. I said that the wrong way.” 

Zuko’s gaze was scrutinizing. Like he was trying to figure out the truth. Zuko’s tongue flickered outside his mouth briefly and Zuko seemed to flinch back, his eyes darting to the side where the crew probably was. Jee turned his head to look and he had been right. The crew was all backed up to the far railings. That wouldn’t do. He scanned them and looked for whoever seemed like they were handling the panic well enough. He zeroed in on Engineer Hanako. She had been the one to invite Prince Zuko to the training. He made eye contact and she shook her head but he glared and she took a few steps forward. 

Jee looked back at Zuko. Who had curled himself into a tight ball of dragon teeager likely starting to panic, thinking that his crew, his only back up and resource, was now terrified of him. He heard Hanako’s footsteps come up behind him.

“See Zuko. They aren’t scared of you. Just startled. You know why this would be startling for them right? It’s perfectly okay that they are a little scared right now. They aren't scared of you.”

Zuko’s curled up ball of teenage dragon loosened slightly. 

“Are you okay to turn back to a human now, Zuko?”

Zuko nodded slowly but still didn’t do anything.

Jee frowned slightly. “Do you need help to turn back Zuko?” Zuko shook his head but still didn’t do it.

Jee looked at Zuko who huffed and uncurled. Jee did not move as Zuko moved his head until it was right next to Jee. Zuko’s head was the size of Jee’s torso and it was disconcerting to say the least. Zuko looked at him and Jee slowly reached out a hand and placed it on Zuko’s head. 

The scales were warm.They were smooth with slightly rough edges and the color was an iridescent black. He saw the purples and blues but also red in the black scales. It was a strange feeling but it wasn’t bad. It was rather pleasant to run his fingers over the bumps of Zuko’s scale ridges. Zuko allowed him a few moments of touching before pushing back slightly. Jee pulled his hand away immediately but Zuko just huffed, the breath hot and smelling like a campfire, and used his head to nudge Jee farther back. 

Jee stumbled a little but understood the message. Zuko wanted more space. And remembering the fire storm that had accompanied the initial transformation, Jee was plenty willing to give Zuko some space. 

He backed up, Engineer Hanako silent at his side, backing up as well. 

Zuko stretched out. Flared his wings a few times. The gusts of wind front aht was enough to let Jee know that Zuko definitely had enough power to fly but raising his head, staring at the sun before turning his head and blowing a jet of fire at his own tail and up his back. It was slightly slower this time, Jee’s mind whispering that there was more to turn to ash this time, but within seconds Zuko was ash once more and the flames were carrying the ash to reform into a human version of Zuko.

A split second before the flames dissipated, Jee realized that Zuko’s clothes had burned with him. And that the Prince would likely reform naked. You saw a lot of things living on a ship in close quarters but Jee figured saving Zuko the embarrassment was a good thing to do. Jee had his armor unclasped, thanking the fact he had splurged and bought extremely fancy clasps that detached with only a few presses in the right areas. The chest piece dropped and he had his pauldrons over his head and dropped to the deck a second later. He walked over quickly and pulled his shirt off. He didn’t give it a moment's thought before grabbing the shirt bottom and tugging it over an exhausted looking Zuko. 

Zuko flailed slightly with his arms pinned but Jee just pulled the shirt lower. Zuko wasn’t very tall yet. Only five foot compared to Jee’s six, So the shirt, which had long tails meant to be tucked into the uniform covered everything necessary. 

Zuko looked down and blushed. The embarrassment combined with the transformation which Jee was guessing was exhausting, was enough to make Zuko stumble. Having his arms pinned to his sides by the shirt likely wasn’t helping Zuko maintain his balance. Jee reached out and scooped Zuko up. It had been years since Jee had been home and seen his family. His sister's kids were likely taller than him now. 

Zuko started to protest but Jee gave a look that made the Prince quiet and instead fidget to get his arms through the sleeves. Zuko got his arm that wasn’t pinned against Jee’s chest and seemed to relax more now that he had motion back. Jee made it to the deck door and wasn’t sure how he was gonna open it when a pale face and shaking Kyo opened the door. 

Jee winced. Kyo had likely seen everything from the helm and was now confused as fuck. 

But that was a problem for later. Right now, as the tired teen leaned his head against Jee’s shoulder, Jee was putting Zuko in a bed and was going to have his own freakout before he dealt with the rest of the crew. 

Jee nodded at Kyo and walked past the man with no further acknowledgement. Jee knew the path to the Prince’s room since the officer’s quarters were in the same area. He made it there with no further run-ins and layed Zuko on the bed. 

Zuko was out of it. Eyes closed and obviously exhausted. Jee couldn’t blame him. Now that the adrenaline was fading, Jee just wanted a nap. 

Jee resisted the urge to just lie down on the floor and instead made sure Zuko’s arms were both through the sleeves and pulled the blanket over him before leaving. Jee closed the door and leaned back against it. The metal was cool to his skin as he sunk to the floor and held his head in his hands. 

For the first time in a long time, Jee prayed. He prayed to Agni for guidance and clarity. This was so much more than he had ever signed up for but he was here now and there was no way in Agni’s Great name that he was abandoning Zuko now.

He didn’t receive answers. Couldn’t communicate with the spirit like he was guessing Zuko could. But he felt warmth and calm wash over him. His panic and growing hysteria dampening to instead leave his mind clear to analyze the facts. 

So there he sat. For likely over an hour. He heard echoes through the metal but no one came near the Prince’s room. Eventually he stood up and made it to his room. He pulled on a new shirt and decided a good place to start would be going to find his armor. But to get his armor meant going to the deck.

And oh what a conversation that will be.

Jee wished he could do anything else. But in Zuko’s absence it was his job to lead the crew. 

Loyalty earned and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thank you so much for reading! This chapter took about 2 and half hours on stream and was a blast to write! Next chapter is being written on stream on Friday, Feb 26th at 10am CST. 
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ 
> 
> Drop a follow if you're interested! I play a lot of games throughout the week so if you want to check it out and come hang out I'd much appreciate it!


	12. A Crew's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew regroups after Lieutenant Jee leaves with Zuko. Zuko talks with Agni.

Kyo watched as Lieutenant Jee left down the hallway without a single glance behind him. Kyo had watched the training on deck from the helm. He wasn’t a bender, and as such hadn’t been included but he wished he had. Even if what he saw had terrified him to his core, he wished he could know more of what happened to Prince Zuko. When the Dragon had dissipated into flames and Prince Zuko was back, Kyo had raced down to the main deck. They were in open water on a straight course and there had been a technician, shellshocked and frozen in the helm when he left so if anything major went wrong there was still someone in there. 

He hadn’t seen that Lieutenant Jee was attempting to leave the deck in his rush down the stairs and hallways so when he opened the door for the man and the Prince on accident, he wanted to stop them and ask his burning questions but one look at the Lieutenant’s face and he shut up and stood to the side. 

Kyo hadn’t seen a look like that in a long time. Closest he could recall would have years ago when his brother had found out that his daughter was sick and had a low chance of survival. Fiercely protective but lost as for what to do. 

Kyo stepped out on the deck once the Lieutenant and Prince were out of sight. He looked at the scattered crew on the deck and very few were moving. Everyone seemed to still be in shock. The few moving were those that were helping others who had collapsed. But everyone was mainly silent. Kyo looked around trying to find someone who could explain what the fuck happened. 

No one seemed to have any clue. Just his luck.

\------

Hanako was still looking at the door where Lieutenant Jee had taken Prince Zuko and where Helmsman Kyo had stumbled out of. Her mind was racing. She had stepped up when Lieutenant Jee had needed her to but it had terrified her to her core. 

She had grown up on an island that was said to have once been a home for the dragons. For those generations before, before the war, it had been possible to see dragon’s dancing across the sky. To see dragon’s flying past the sun and their giant shadow’s covering towns for brief moments. Reminding the humans that dragon’s stood somewhere between the physical and the spiritual. Between humans and Agni. 

So when she had seen the dragon rise from where Prince Zuko had just been standing, she didn’t know what to think. Was this spirit related? Was this a spirit acting upon them for not protecting Prince Zuko from his own flames? Because the dragons were supposed to be gone. Hunted down on Sozin’s orders. With the last of them falling to…

_ The Dragon of the West, Iroh son of Azulon. _

Hanako felt sick. She had heard what Lieutenant Jee had asked the dragon and remembered processing just enough to realize that the dragon was actually Prince Zuko. but now more filtered in. Prince Zuko had known that he was a dragon. Had known and had been confined to a ship with his uncle. His Uncle who had killed the last dragons. Hanako was now realizing just why General Iroh had been left behind. Because she didn’t even want to think what would happen if the old man had realized what his nephew was. She knew what Ozai had done to the boy, Iroh may present more easy going but who knows what lies the old man was hiding.

She felt sick. The lingering fear and adrenaline mixed with the realizations she had come to where all culminating into feeling like she needed to hang over the deck railing. She didn’t know what to do because Iroh was already gone and the Lieutenant had the Prince. She managed to look around and the crew was in shambles on the deck. 

If the highest ranking officer was occupied, it should fall to the next highest. Which was no longer her. She had been demoted a while ago. There were still officers on ship, but she had been a Lieutenant. Lieutenant Jee was actually a Lieutenant Commander so she still would rank under him even without the demotion. Regardless of the fact that Jee had been demoted as well from a Captain. She knew how to run a crew even if now all she ran was the boiler room. She may have barely been able to hold onto her rank as an Ensign but she knew how to get the crew back to work.

She turned to face the shambled crew and took in the mess. Some were sitting down on the deck. Heads between their knees with others watching over them. No one looked like they had fainted which was good. Everyone on this crew was experienced at least slightly. Almost all of them came from crews where they had either been the cause or been blamed for something that had happened. 

Everyone was shaken though. They needed to get back to work and not let the revelations get to them. 

“Attention!” The sharp bite in her tone caused straight backs and stiffened shoulders all around the deck as the attention was drawn to her. She had never been one to yell as Lieutenant but she had gotten a lot of practice being heard over the loud boiler room. 

“Pull yourselves together! We know what we saw. Prince Zuko has been blessed by the Great Dragon Agni and we are his crew! We already vowed to follow him to battle for the 41st! Take this to heart as the Great Spirit's blessing on our actions! Prince Zuko needs time to recover from his ordeal and when he returns we must be ready to follow him in battle! Return to your stations and prepare. Inform those not on deck of what has happened and be prepared to be briefed later. Dismissed!”

The crew all fell to ease and those that were standing pulled the others up to their feet and slowly the crew dispersed. The most affected crew members still went but she kept an eye and when she saw them being cautiously sat against the wall to further recover she made her own way back to the boiler room. There were things to do.

\------

Zuko slept well. He was aware of his sleep because he was not actually sleeping. He sat in the mind scape. Dragon body stretched out and relaxed but exhausted. Like when he used to train with his twin dao for hours until he could barely move. He would be so sore but it felt good. Good to know he had done something right to get stronger.

**_I see you sleep well, Little Dragon._ **

Zuko sat up quickly. He looked and Agni was there. He could read the approval and radiating happiness from the Great Spirit. 

“Lord Agni.” Zuko bobbed his head. His awareness of his dragon body stronger and more direct now that he had felt it in the physical world.

**_You did well Zuko._ **

Zuko ducked his head at the Spirit’s praise. “There was not much for me to do.”

**_On the contrary. You kept calm and did not give into your instincts to fly away. You stayed grounded._ ** The Great Spirit laughed softly.  **_Your crew was worried for you._ **

Zuko shied away at the thought. They had almost all been scared of him.

Agni frowned slightly.  **_I should not have to remind you of what your Jee already told you Zuko. They were not scared of you. Merely startled. Even now they rally and return to preparing to follow you to battle._ **

Agni waved a claw through the air of the mind scape and it shimmered to show an image of the deck. He couldn’t hear anything but he could tell that it was Engineer Hanako that was yelling at them. But if Hanako was yelling at them, where was Lieutenant Jee?

Without Zuko asking out loud, Agni swiped the air again to show the Lieutenant sitting against the door to Zuko’s room. Zuko winced and didn’t want to look.

**_He worries for you greatly._ **

Zuko couldn’t understand why. If anything he was just a major source of a headache and stress for the Lieutenant. 

**_Humans are strange. You band together and create units of reliability that rely on each other. Something that sets humans apart from spirits is your ability to connect to each other. Forming your families and friends._ **

“They are my crew. I’m responsible for them.”

Agni looked at his before the Great Dragon’s laughter resonated through their surroundings.

**_You do not yet see it. How intriguing. In due time it will become clear, young one. Family is not based on blood but those you choose. You chose your sister did you not? Choosing her when the Disgrace would see you as rivals against each other._ **

Zuko didn’t have to ask who the Disgrace was. It was still hard for him to think of his father as anything but his father but he was getting better. Referring to Ozai as just the Fire Lord when planning with Lieutenant Jee. 

**_You have many choices ahead of you, Zuko. But today you have taken the first large step towards your eventual success. It will not always be easy. You will face loss and trials that I cannot stop but you will surpass those hardships._ **

Agni looked down at him and Zuko could feel the fondness and it was strange but he basked in it. 

**_It is time for you to truly rest now Zuko._ **

Agni raised a claw and pushed against his forehead and Zuko felt the weight of his exhaustion take hold of him and he laid back down on the ground.

**_Rest well, young one. There is much to do when you awake._ **

And so Zuko slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! This chapter was written live on stream on Twitch! If you're interested in hanging out wiht me while I write and maybe having a say in what I write, feel free to stop by! 
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/aelincreativ The next stream for A Dragon's Instinct will be at 10am CST and I hope you cans top by! It takes about two hours to write a chapter and we have a lot of fun while I write. Like today I went on a half-hour long rant about how Iroh fucked up in canon when it came to raising Zuko. Gotta love it! 
> 
> Hope you guys have and amazing day and I hope you're all staying healthy!


End file.
